An Oni and a Devil
by Nicegirl100
Summary: A primeira coisa que eu pensei ao entrar nesse colégio foi arrebentar a cara de todos os boyzinhos que me irritassem". Hikaru x OC .
1. Suou Family Strikes Twice

Disclaimer: Ouran não me pertence. Eu não tenho cara de Bisco Hatori, muito obrigada.

**An Oni and a Devil**

**Chapter 1 : **Suou family strikes twice

* * *

Veja bem , eu não sou muito de contar histórias. Muito menos de contar a minha história. Mas para essa, eu abrirei uma exceção.

Meu nome? Eu sou Suou Ryuu. Ryuu-sama para você e para a maioria das pessoas, muito obrigada. Me acha arrogante? Pois sou mesmo, e, diga-se de passagem, é a minha melhor qualidade. Eu costumava achar-me a garota mais azarada deste planeta, mas isso mudou. Mudou graças a um certo demoniozinho.

Tudo começou no fim do ano passado quando acabamos o fundamental e estávamos ingressando no colegial. Nessa época eu ainda morava na França. Vocês devem estar estranhando o meu sobrenome ser Suou assim como o do idiota do meu irmão. Sim, Suou Tamaki é meu irmão mais velho. Meio irmão na verdade... Mas essa é uma história para ser contada em uma outra hora.

Nessa época eu morava na França com a nossa mãe Anne Sophie. Até que eu gostava de lá... OK, verdade não muito... Eu sempre fui do tipo de garota que nenhuma outra garota chega perto, alguns garotos tem medo e outros tem raiva. Sou o que chamam de "_tomboy_", uma garota com jeitão de menino. Não que eu não fosse um tanto feminina, mas eu nunca usei uma saia, eu odeio bonecas, também odeio a cor rosa e maquiagem. Sou uma viciada em vídeo-games assumida, e, acima de tudo, eu amo me meter numa briga. Por isso a maioria das pessoas tem medo de mim. Eu nunca fui como Tamaki, que passava o tempo com a mama, eu passava os dias depois da escola vagando por aí, ficava sentada em algum telhado de alguma casa pensando até o momento que a noite caía, quando eu voltava para casa, só para no meio do caminho ter que enfrentar algum grupo de garotos que tinha vindo se vingar.

Como eu ia dizendo, tudo começou no fim do ano passado durante a cerimônia de formatura. Estava lá eu sentada em uma das cadeiras, emburrada como sempre fico em cerimônias chatas como aquela, quando minha mãe se aproximou de mim. Ela estava acompanhada de um homem alto de cabelos loiros que me parecia horrivelmente familiar.

-Aurore – minha mãe me chamou pelo meu nome francês. – Tenho boas notícias! Este aqui é Suou Yuzuru, super intendente do colégio japonês Ouran. Graças a ele agora você tem uma bolsa de estudos! Não é maravilhoso?!

Eu olhava pasma para minha mãe e para o tal de Yuzuru. Afinal eu o conhecia. Ele seria a pessoa de quem herdei o nome Suou, meu suposto "quase-pai". Mas esse não era o motivo de eu estar pasma. O motivo era que, sem mais nem menos, eu ia estudar em um colégio _fora do continente_. Sim, essas coisas só acontecem comigo...

-Como assim mama? – perguntei revoltada para minha mãe. – Eu não quero estudar no _Japão _pra começo de conversa.

-Desculpe, _ma chérie_, mas agora já foi tudo pago... Até sua passagem para lá. – minha mãe disse meio tristonha. – Mas não se preocupe, sei que você vai gostar de lá! Olhe pelo lado bom, você vai conhecer seu irmão mais velho.

-Sei... – respondi descrente, mas realmente estava curiosa para saber como era meu irmão. Talvez ele fosse alguém confiante, durão, ou algo assim... Afinal, ele tem os mesmo genes que eu certo? Foi o que pensei, só para futuramente ser frustrada.

Passei o resto da noite pensando no meu mais novo futuro que se abriu diante de mim. Talvez nem fosse tão ruim eu pensava, talvez até seja melhor que viver aqui na França.

O dia da partida chegou. Eu me despedi da minha mãe. Apesar de estar triste, não derramei uma lágrima sequer... Não adianta eu não choro. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu pensava... O avião subia, eu olhava a França sumir e logo depois uma grande nuvem cobri-la. "É isso aí" pensei comigo mesma "Au revoir , France".

Yuzuru deve ter percebido o quanto eu estava pensativa e começou a conversar comigo.

-Não se preocupe , tenho certeza que você vai se adaptar bem ao Japão. – ele falou de um jeito até carinhoso. – Tamaki se dará muito bem com você.

-Hm..- foi o que eu respondi. Eu não estava triste nem com medo. Estava era muito revoltada.

-A propósito – ele falou novamente – pode me chamar de Pai daqui pra frente.

"Pai , heim?" pensei comigo mesma "não sonha", eu não chamaria-o de pai mesmo ele tendo o mesmo sobrenome que eu. Não chamaria aquele que deixou minha mãe e eu sozinhas na França por 15 anos.

* * *

Havíamos chego na tal mansão secundária dos Suou. Como era de se esperar, eu não tinha permissão de entrar na mansão principal. Ao entrar, um coral formado por todos os funcionários cantaram um "Irashai". Eu sorri. De uma maneira meio tosca, mas sorri. Logo um garoto alto , loiro de olhos azul-arroxeados veio correndo gritando "Otou-san!Otou-san!" da maneira mais patética possível.

-Yuzuru-san , quem é a figura? – perguntei de forma debochada, somente para receber a resposta que me frustraria.

-É seu irmão mais velho, Suou Tamaki.

Na hora eu fiquei pasma , depois frustrada e então derrotada. Aquele ser de aparência madura e mentalidade infantil era meu _onii-san_? _Aquilo _pulando como se fosse uma criancinha que sentira falta do pai era _meu onii-san??_

Ele se virou pra mim e perguntou.

-E quem seria você, garotinho? – ele perguntou inocentemente sorrindo. Foi seu primeiro erro Tamaki... Eu sei que eu não tenho um corpo muito feminino, mas era por que eu ainda estava em fase de crescimento! Eu sei que eu estava usando uma bermuda preta larga e blusão laranja de capuz. Mas pelo amor de Deus! Meu cabelo é comprido! Loiro, comprido e encaracolado! Apesar de estar preso e eu não ter franja , é claro que se nota que eu sou uma _garota._

-Tamaki , eu sou **sua irmã** mais nova – falei entre os dentes. Ele se assustou e olhou para o Yuzuru que assentiu com a cabeça.

-Aaaah! Gomen gomen! – ele disse aflito mexendo as mãos freneticamente. – E qual seria seu nome imooto-chan?

-Suou Ryuu , ou Aurore Ryuu Grantaine – eu disse mais calma .

- E quantos anos você tem Ryuu-chan? – ele disse sorrindo. 'Talvez eu esteja enganada", eu pensei naquele momento "talvez ele seja um cara legal".

-15 – eu disse. Ele se assustou.

-15? – ele disse rindo um pouco. – Ryuu-chan parece ser mais nova ,ne?

Pronto. Segundo erro, Tamaki. Me confundir com um menino é ruim mas até vai. Já me confundir com uma criança... Aí sim é o fim da picada! Coloquei o dedo bem no nariz do loirinho, e disse em um tom nervoso.

-Tamaki nii-san! – comecei entre os dentes – Você pode até me confundir com um garoto, mas ninguém me chama de baixinha e sai vivo depois! _Estamos entendidos?_

Sinceramente, eu nunca assustei ninguém assim antes. Tamaki se escondeu atrás do Yuzuru e não chegou perto de mim pelo resto da noite.

Tinha certeza que aquele ano ia ser barra pesada.

* * *

_N/A: Reescrevendo a fic de Ouran. Eu comecei a lê-la esses dias e cada erro gramatical me dava ânsia! Anyway... Enjoy?_


	2. Living Hell

Disclaimer:Ouran não me pertence

Disclaimer:Ouran não me pertence...e disclaimers são inúteis...

An Oni and a Devil

**Chapter 2 :** Living Hell

Os dias que eu passai na mansão Suou desde a minha vinda foram , como poderia descreve-los?Maçantes...isso mesmo , maçantes,sei que é estranho estar numa mansão riquíssima e achar maçante , mas vejam por esse lado...eu que morava uma casinha na França sem nenhum empregado ,fazendo todas as tarefas eu mesma , afinal minha mãe era um tanto doente , agora não tenho nada para fazer , todas as tarefas são feitas pelos empregados , eu apenas ficava o dia inteiro morgando largada am algum canto da mansão.

Essa não era nem a pior parte , ter um irmão que queria me contar tudo sobre o Japão e queria me levar para tudo quanto é lugar cujos nomes eu nem sabia o significado , sempre com aquela aura _super-feliz-que-chega-a-irritar_. Eu estava duvidando que Tamaki era mesmo meu irmão , olhe só , a única coisa mesmo que fazia com que nós nos parecêssemos era o cabelo ,ambos loiros, só que o meu é mais escuro , e os olhos claros , só que os dele eram puxados para um violeta e os meus para um azul claro , fora isso , éramos muito diferentes , Tamaki era educado , eu não , Tamaki era gentil , eu não , Tamaki flertava com a maioria das garotas que ele encontrava na rua , eu não , Tamaki era emotivo demais , eu não , Tamaki era alto...é , eu não... mas ele era uma boa pessoa no final das contas,apesar de não demonstrar eu gostei do Tamaki , apesar de acha-lo um pouco idiota...e adorar aloprar ele, é , meu irmão havia se tornado o meu alvo para brincadeiras , só naquela semana eu já havia trocado o xampu dele por tinta rosa , o que ficou uma graçasim , sintam o sarcasmo , enchi a cama dele com pasta de dente , virei o pote de sal inteiro na comida dele , e coloquei wassabi na boca dele enquanto ele dormia , cruel?Talvez...mas eu ria demais com as reações dele.

Bom , mas o inferno realmente começou no primeiro dia de aula em Ouran.Para começar eu me recusei a usar o vestido amarelo , parecia que alguém havia vomitado naquilo , como aquilo poderia ser tão amarelo?? Criativa como sempre ,eu mandei que comprassem um uniforme masculino para mim , peguei a calça , cortei até o joelho e fiz uma bermuda , cortei também as mangas do terno azul , deixei apenas com manga curta , e pronto , meu estilo de uniforme , blusa social de manga curta por baixo ,aquele terno com mangas cortadas por cima e bermuda feita com aquela porcaria de calça , Tamaki ficou pasmo quando me viu .

-MAS COMO VOCÊ VAI PRO COLÉGIO DESSE JEITO!! – ele gritava com uma mistura de raiva e descrença – Meninas tem que se vestir como meninas! Isso é um absurdo! Um absurdo!

Minha resposta? Digamos que meu punho se deu muito bem com a mandíbula dele , hehe..

Nem que me pagassem eu iria usar um vestido _á la vomito._

Todos que entram pela primeira vez pelos portões de Ouran tem uma reação de choque , afinal Oura é um colégio enorme , mas acho que a minha superou expectativas.

-PUTA QUE PARIU QUE COLÉGIO GRANDE PRA CARALHO!!- e com isso eu consegui que todos me olhassem de um jeito estranho , principalmente porque entrava no colégio acompanhada de Tamaki , Tamaki apenas sorria meio nervoso.

-Ryuu-chan , está quase na hora da aula , por isso eu vou para minha sala de aula, a sua é no terceiro andar , ultimo corredor da ala leste ok? – com isso Tamaki sumiu na multidão , só tinha um problema , o colégio era grande pra cacete e eu não sabia nem onde eram as escadas muito menos a tal da ala leste do terceiro andar.

-OY OY TAMAKI-NII!!- eu tentei gritar , mas não consegui alcança-lo –maravilha...a minha sorte não podia ficar melhor – disse entre os dentes ,vi então que eu em meio a multidão de vestidos amarelos e uniformes azuis , um estudante o qual trajava roupas meio surradas e uns óculos ridículos , ele me parecia tão perdido quanto eu.

-Hm...também está perdido? – falei me aproximando dele , ele se assustou com a minha aproximação , não era para menos , com certeza ele era um plebeu e os ricaços não se aproximam de plebeus , eu era apenas uma exceção.

-h..hai! – ele disse , eususpirei.

-primeiro ano? – ele assentiu com a cabeça – vem comigo então , também não encontro essa maldita sala.

Conseguimos chegar à sala de aula à tempo afinal , mas foi difícil , erramos o andar três vezes , sim três vezes.

A professora , mulher bonita e alta de cabelos vermelhos apresentou-nos à turma , logo depois eu e Haruhi , nome que descobri pertencer ao garoto á caminho da sala de aula.

Sim as aulas foram uma droga , chatas como sempre ,agora pior pois eram em _japonês _, não que eu não soubesse falar japonês , é só que eu estava acostumada a ter aulas em francêo já era de se esperar , a classe toda conseguiu me confundir com um garoto, mas eu fiquei quieta , sabe , você se acostuma depois de um tempo , e meu nome não ajuda muito , Ryuu significa dragão , e seria um nome unisex , agora se eu me chamasse _Ryuuko _, talvez eles não me confundissem tanto , Ryuuko significaria belo dragão e o sufixo ko normalmente é usado em nomes femininos , mas eu pouco me importava , alias eu gosto do nome Ryuu , soa tão...digamos...agressivo.

Bem , ao final das aulas eu não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer , então eu iria atrás do Tamaki e ir embora , mas aquele plebeu me chamou muito a atenção , fui até ele.

-Ou Haruhi-san – eu disse , ele se virou para mim – o que pretende fazer à tarde?

-Ano...eu vou para uma das salas de estudo ver se estudou um pouquinho da matéria que eles deram hoje – suspirei , estudar definitivamente não era comigo.

-Ah , tudo bem , então vou indo , mata ashita! – e sai da sala de aula.

Me dirigi ao banheiro , estava quente aquele dia , final do verão começo do outono , iria jogar uma água no rosto , mas me assustei ao entrar no banheiro feminino , Haruhi estava lá eu me assustei ele se assustou ,ambos gritamos na mesma hora.

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?EU É QUEM PERGUNTO!VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA ESTAR AQUI!ISSO É UM BANHEIRO FEMININO!EU SOU UMA GAROTA!VOCÊ É UMA GAROTA??.

Paramos no mesmo instante , encaramos uma a outra e depois rimos.

-Haruhi!Você é uma garota??Sem ofensas , mas , você definitivamente parece um garoto! – Haruhi riu meio nervosa coçando a trás da cabeça.

-Demo Ryuu, você não pode falar muita coisa...- suspirei , não sei porque , não conseguia ficar nervosa com aquela plebéia...

-Então você estava procurando uma sala vazia para estudar? – eu e Haruhi caminhávamos por um dos corredores , _inúmeros _corredores , devo acrescentar... , seria bom achar algum lugar se riquinhos asquerosos por um tempo , até daria para mim rabiscar um desenho em algum dos cadernos...

Foi então que Haruhi parou em frente a uma porta , ela estava olhando para cima , estranhei e também olhei , havia uma plaqueta escrito "Terceira Sala de Música" , ah sim , Tamaki havia me dito algo sobre ela...mas...não lembro muito bem o quê...acho que quando ele falava sobre ela , eu devo ter mandado nele uma voadora ... ou algo assim.

-Não há barulho vindo dessa sala-Haruhi comentou , eu concordei com a cabeça.

-Quer tentar entrar nessa? – eu perguntei , ela concordou , mas quando ela pôs a mão na maçaneta eu segurei-ª

-Espera...eu tenho um jeito melhor – ela me olhou estranho , eu apenas sorri maleficamente.

Fiquei a uns dez metros da porta , pedi para que Haruhi tomasse distância , respirei fundo e sai correndo em direção à porta quando estava a um metro da porta pulei e mandei com tudo uma coisinha que gosto de chamar de "Entrada destrutivamente triunfal a la Ryuu" , ou seja , uma voadora-arrebenta-porta.

Quando dei por mim , estava dentro de uma sela imensa , com 5 garotos olhando para mim como se eu tivesse duas cabeças , a porta sob meus pés , olhei por chão e embaixo da porta vi Tamaki-nii.

-Ah é..lembrei..aqui é o tal do Host Club...

)0)-)0)0-0)0-0-))-00-0

Alguns meses depois e a Lú aqui volta com a fic xD  
Gomen pela demora..espero que gostem x


	3. Welcome to the Host Club Yeah like hell

And Oni and a Devil Chapter 3 – Welcome to the Host Club An Oni and a Devil Chapter 3 – Welcome to the Host Club!Yeah..like hell

-Por destruir a porta você deve 500.000 ienes...

Após arrombar a porta em cima do Tamaki-nii , eu me deparei com um grupo de rapazes , um alto com um ar selvagem que carregava nos ombros um pequenininho loiro o qual segurava um coelhinho rosa...nojento diga-se de passagem...dois gêmeos ruivos que eu tinha certeza já ter visto em algum lugar...e finalmente..

-Por machucar um dos hosts , mais ienes...

Um quatro-olhos de cabelos pretos o qual estava me dando nos nervos..

-E por ter quebrado o vaso de nosso leilão , mais de ienes-ele finalizou ajeitando os óculos , eu bufei nervosa.

-Mas...não foi a Ryuu quem fez isso , fui eu! – Haruhi comentou tentando me defender.

Confusa a história até aqui né?Okay , vamos esclarecer , após ter derrubado a porta em cima do Tamaki-nii , Haruhi quebrou um vaso por acidente...e por culpa do Tamaki é claro!Pra piorar o vaso era caro pra caralho!

-Deixa pra lá Haruhi...sou eu quem tenho que tomar responsabilidades pelos atos do meu irmão...- falei derrotada mas sem esquecer de mandar um olhar mortífero pra cima do Tamaki.

-Nee tono...você não nos disse que tinha um irmãozinho..- os gêmeos comentaram em uníssono ,eu fico indignada com essas coisas...meu cabelo é comprido pôxa!Além de eu ter feições um tanto delicadas!Por quê raios eles acham que EU sou um garoto?Mandei um olhar fumegante para os gêmeos , um deles apenas mostrou a língua enquanto o outro apenas me olhou confuso , eu , educada como sempre , mostrei-os meu lindo dedinho do meio.

-Ryuu...apesar de sermos irmãos...não posso deixar esse acontecimento passar em branco...- Tamaki começou olhando para mim . eu encarei-o indiferente – por isso a partir de hoje ambos você e Haruhi-kun serão os cãezinhos do Host...afinal , se está em Roma , faça como os romanos...- ele falou com uma tentativa de mandar um olhar frio para mim , eu suspirei , como meu irmão é patético..

-Tudo bem , eu não ia deixar que você pagasse meus erros com a nossa fortuna - eu disse pondo as mãos nos bolsos – afinal , diferente de você , eu não corro pro papai quando alguma coisa acontece – eu olhei pra ele com um olhar frio , o qual eu senti atravessando o Tamaki – eu sou forte o suficiente para pagar pelos meus próprios erros!!

_**Tamaki's emo corner**_

Okay,depois disso , o Tamaki foi pra um cantinho onde uma aura negra o cercava...vou chamar isso de "Tamaki's emo corner" _** ,**_é um bom nome...Haruhi ficou tão chocada que caiu no chão paralisada...é agora ia ser dureza..

**Host Club-1º dia de tortura**

-O irmãozinho do Tamaki não é uma gracinha?

-Pois é , tão fofo e pequenininho que parece uma menininha!

-Sim , mas a fofura dele tem um toque diferente da do Hunny-sempai ne?

-Ele é daquele tipo que fica corado fácil!

-Imagina ele abraçado ao Tamaki!

-KYYAAAA!!

Sim..esses são os comentários mais comuns que eu estava sendo obrigada a ouvir das ...tão preciosas _himes _do Tamaki...boku no kami-sama!Da onde elas tiraram essas malditas conclusões?Joguei a bandeja com força na mesa em que as princesinhas estavam sentadas , não deixando de olhar frio para cada uma delas.

-Desejam mais chá..._himetachi?_ – perguntei desinteressada, e por incrível que pareça...uma delas corou..COROU?!Essas meninas precisam de um psicanalista urgente , é sério...

Deixei a bandeja lá e dei meia-volta só para ouvir um "MOOEE" atrás de mim, certo , eu não estava agüentando mais nem um minuto desse serviço para o Host Club , senti um calafrio na espinha , virei para trás só para ver o amigo de cabelos negros do Tamaki , o qual descobri que o nome era Kyouya, sorrindo de lado para mim enquanto escrevia algo em sua prancheta , ele estava começando a me dar medo...

Mas eu , Suou Ryuu não tenho medo de nada!Por isso fui tirar seja lá o que ele estava fazendo a limpo...

-Nanda Kyouya? – perguntei com as mãos nos bolsos , ele se aproximou do meu ouvido.

-Ryuu-kun , quer um jeito de conseguir logo todo dinheiro que deve?-ele sussurrou , sorri e acenei que sim com a cabeça , ele deu outro sorriso de canto de boca.

-Prove-me que você pode deixar as clientes felizes...que eu te dou um jeito bem mais fácil e rápido...- ele disse , eu dei meia volta.

-Apenas observe Kyouya...- eu olhei em volta , Tamaki estava falando algo com Haruhi,a qual parecia assustada , Hunny e Mori estavam entretendo algumas clientes, é , não dava para fazer muita coisa com eles, finalmente meu olhar caiu nos gêmeos...estavam tentando fazer algum tipo de "ato de amor fraternal" , agh yaoi...isso me enoja..., mas foi então que tive uma brilhante idéia , isso ia causar um grande caos , mas ia dar muito certo...

Aproximei-me deles, tentei fazer uma cara do mal, respirei fundo.

-Kaoru!-gritei a plenos pulmões com a melhor voz sedutora que consegui.Tanto os gêmeos quanto as clientes me olharam confusos, era isso mesmo que eu queria..

Aproximei-me dele e puxei pelo colarinho de um jeito que ele ficasse à minha altura – apenas siga o que eu disser – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e dei uma piscadela , ele sorriu entendendo, é incrível como dois pranksters podem se entender tão facilmente.

-Esqueça o Hikaru , seja apenas meu! – eu disse tentando mostrar uma voz sedutora , falhando é claro.Eu segurei sua cabeça entre minhas mãos olhando diretamente em seus olhos cor de mel , a reação do Hikaru ia ser engraçada...

-Ah! O Ryuu-kun é Seme!!

-Ryuu-kun é apaixonado pelo Kaoru?

-É um triângulo amoroso dentro do Host Club!

-KYAAAA!!Isso é tão moe!!

Há! Era exatamente o efeito que eu queria !Aproximei-me tanto do Kaoru que nossos narizes chegaram a roçar um no outro ,nesse momento larguei-o e olhei de esgoela para Hikaru , sorri.

-Hikaru , seu irmão não será seu por muito tempo ,logo o demonizonho será do dragão aqui – dei meia volta , senti o olhar do Hikaru perfurar as minhas costas , devo tê-lo deixado bravo , há!Um ponto para mim!

-Então Kyouya?- perguntei com um olhar triunfante ,ele arrumou o óculos e sorriu.

-Muito bem Ryuu-kun, a partir de hoje , você será um Host!

-NA...NI??


	4. The Chibi Seme Type

And Oni and a Devil :Chapter 4 An Oni and a Devil :Chapter 4

**Chibi-seme ke**

"Okay...eu odeio o Kyoya...eu odeio demais o Kyoya...do fundo da minha alma emerge um ódio tão grande e profundo pelo quatro-olhos sabichão que não cabe neste colégio!!" Eram as palavras que ecoavam sem cessar em minha mente enquanto eu estava sentada em uma das cadeiras almofadadas do Host Club, já era o final do dia , o sol estava se pondo no horizonte e sua luz avermelhava entrava pela janela do Host Club , iluminando-o parcialmente.Na minha gente estavam todos os Hosts, inclusive Haruhi a qual tornara-se um Host naquele dia mais cedo... todos me olhavam como se eu fosse um problema de física muito complicado de se resolver , envolvendo equação de Gauss junto com vetores.

-Ryuu-kun possuía a maioria dos atributos necessários para ser um host – disse Kaoru com o olhar indo dos meus olhos ao meu cabelo.

-Pois é , mas temos que dar uns toques em sua aparência , que ficaria perfeito – comentou Hikaru com um toque de malícia na voz , me olhando vingativo,sorri, Hikaru ainda estava bravo comigo.

Tamaki encontrava-se em sua "emo córner" ,no momento em que tentou avisar os outros de que eu era uma garota , Kyouya interviu e impediu-o de manifestar-se usando como argumento algo sobre Haruhi o qual não pude ouvir direito, aquele maldito quatro-olhos sabia que eu era uma garota , ele queria mesmo é ver o circo pegar fogo.

-Certo...precisamos encontrar um tipo para ele...sendo que o tipo selvagem já está sendo ocupado pelo Mori-senpai... – comentou Kaoru pondo a mão sob o queixo.

-...e o tipo demoniozinho já é nosso...-completou Hikaru repetindo o gesto de seu irmão.

-Do tipo lolito não seria má idéia,sendo que ele é quase do tamanho do Hunny-senpai, mas este posto já está sendo ocupado- Haruhi havia me prometido não contar para ninguém do meu segredo...mas , sinceramente , ela não devia ter dito o que ela disse...

-TIPO LOLITO É A MÃE!!-gritei meio que num impulso , todos se assustaram , bufei com raiva , mas logo me arrependi quando vi os gêmeos abrirem um sorriso de ponta a ponta e seus olhos brilharem de um jeito maléfico.

-Nee..Ryuu-kun daria um perfeito tipo _**CHIBI **_ ne? – eles disseram em uníssono , senti meu sangue borbulhar.

-PAREM DE ZOMBAR DA _mínima_ ALTURA ALHEIA!! – gritei a plenos pulmões , os gêmeos continuaram com o _pequeno _sorriso.

-Nanda?Ryuu-kun não gosta de ser chamado de _**CHIBI**_ ? – disseram em uníssono novamente , ah eles estavam pedindo...

-Seus malditos...-disse entre os dentes , mas eles continuaram a sorrir.

-E que tal...do tipo..._**PINTOR DE RODAPÉ**_? Ou..._**LIMPADOR DE AQUÁRIO**_?Ou..._**LENHADOR DE BONSAI**_?

Eu estava me segurando para não ir bater nos dois , ah mas estava ficando muito difícil...

-..._**MINI PROJETO DE SER - HUMANO**_?_**DOMADOR DE FORMIGAS**_?

Respirei fundo , tentei contar até 10 , estava na hora de revidar...Levantei num impulso e me aproximei dos gêmeos , peguei Kaoru pelo colarinho novamente , puxei-o para baixo fazendo- perder o equilíbrio , pus minha outra mão em suas costas como apoio , fazendo com que meu rosto ficasse um pouco acima do dele , ambos os gêmeos se assustaram, sorri.

-Posso ser pequeno , mas não _brocho_ como seu irmão provavelmente faz , Kaoru-chan – sorri maléficamente , fazendo ambos Hikaru e Kaoru corarem , larguei Kaoru deixando-cair no chão , me aproximei de Kyouya e pus meu dedo indicador em sua face.

-Kyoya!Eu aceito ser um Host!Desde que eu possa escolher qual meu tipo será!-eu o encarei , ele ajeitou os óculos e começou a escrever algo em sua prancheta.

-Muito bem,diga qual será seu tipo Ryuu-kun...- ele respondeu e parou por um instante de escrever , como se esperasse que eu prosseguisse , me virei para olhar para os gêmeos, um sorriso maldoso em minha face.

-Eu sou Suou Ryuu do tipo **CHIBI-SEME**!!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ouran Host Club – 2nd dia de tortura

-Ryuu-kun é um Host agora, isso é tão legal!

-Eu sabia que ser Host estava no sangue dos Suou!

-Agora o triângulo amoroso no Host Club é oficial!

-KYAAAA! É tão MOEEE!!

-Hai hime-sama...agora vocês têm dose dupla de Suou por aqui... – peguei a mão da garota mais próxima e a beijei , era tão fácil agradar alguma desmioladas...

-Ah!Ryuu-kun!O que é esse corte no seu braço?

-Ah...eu me cortei com o estilete hoje na aula de artes...não é nada...mas dói um pouco – disse tentando expressar um pouco de dor.

-Ah!Ryuu-kun!Dê-me seu braço , eu posso fazer um curativo com meu lencinho!

-Ah...hime-sama...arigatou...demo...eu não mereço...-eu disse e abaixei a cabeça numa tentativa de ato envergonhado.

-Ryuu-kun...

-Kyaaa!Ryuu-kun trabalha tão bem como seme quanto como uke!!

-Ryuu-kun pode agradar qualquer garota!

-KYAAAA!!

Sorri...era esse efeito mesmo que eu queria...confuso?Então deixe-me explicar...Chibi-seme é aquela pessoa que pode trabalhar tanto como seme ou como uke , dependendo apenas de com quem essa pessoa está lidando...fui descobrir apenas mais adiante que isso não era uma idéia tão boa...

-Ryuu-chan é tão bom quanto Tama-chan ne? – ou vi Hunny comentando para Mori , hehe já estavam me comparando com o rei do Host Club?!

-Hikaru-kun o que foi? – perguntou uma das clientes para o gêmeo , olhei para ele e vi ele me encarando com um olhar mortal , mostrei a língua para ele , não importava o quanto ele tentasse me importunar , eu iria contra atacar ainda pior!Bem , era o que eu achava...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Na...Ryuu...não acha melhor parar com essas historia de host? – Eu e Tamaki-nii estávamos saindo dos porões da escola , caminhando em direção à nossa limusine, já estava quase anoitecendo.

-Tamaki!Você mesmo descobriu hoje que a Haruhi é uma garota e assim mesmo está deixando-a trabalhar como host , porque está me importunando para deixar de ser um?-eu disse olhando desinteressada para ele , ele corou de leve , o jeito como descobriu não foi um dos melhores...

-Além do mais , estou adorando o fato de acabar a moral daqueles gêmeos – sorri , Tamaki me olhou assustado.

-Pelo menos agora tenho uma rama para contra-atacar as peças que os gêmeos pregam...

Nesse momento uma limusine estacionou bem onde eu e Tamaki estávamos , o vidro da janela desceu revelando ninguém menos que os dois demoniozinhos.

-Nee Ryuu-kun...não quer ir lá em casa? – disseram em uníssono olhando para mim de um jeito meio que inocente , olhei para eles confusa , o que estariam tramando?

-O que vocês querem seus malditos? – olhei frio para os dois – será que precisam de um Seme experiente para as fetiches sexuais dos dois , é isso? – sorri zombeteira , ambos coraram e me olharam raivosos , Tamaki atrás de mim se assustou , ele não sabia o quão vulgar eu podia ser...

-Ryuu-kun!Só queremos conhecer melhor e nos dar bem com o mais novo Host! – eles disseram se recompondo , sim , eu tinha certeza de que estavam tramando alguma...

-Ah...tudo bem então! – sorri como se não desconfia-se de nada – Diga ao papai que eu vou voltar mais tarde para casa Tamaki-nii! – eu disse entrando na limusine dos dois , Tamaki tentou gritar alguma coisa como "É ARMAÇÃO RYUU!!" mas ignorei...

Sentei-me em frente aos dois , ambos me olhando de um jeito assustador de uma certa forma.

-Que comece o jogo –murmurei para mim mesma , veremos o que três prankster fariam em apenas uma noite...


	5. Inside the enemy's territory

An Oni and a Devil Chaper 5 – inside the enemy's territory An Oni and a Devil Chaper 5 – inside the enemy's territory

Olha , de uma coisa eu podia ter certeza , eu podia odiar os dois gêmeos , eu podia tê-los tomado como inimigos , mas puta que pariu , a mansão deles também era enorme!  
Eu podia não admitir naquela época , mas...no fundo eu achava que se tivéssemos começado com o pé direito , eu e os gêmeos nos daríamos muito bem, me pergunto se deu no que deu porque eles achavam que eu era um garoto...

Chegamos na mansão quando eram mais ou menos uma 19:00 , subimos para o quarto dos dois , ambos balbuciando algo sobre a mãe deles ser estilista ou algo do tipo , eu prestava atenção apenas nos quadros que iam passando , todos de pessoas de cabelos vermelhos.

Chegamos no quarto deles , e havia apenas uma palavra para descreve-lo...grandioso...achou que eu ia dizer alguma palavra chula?Há enganaram-se seus cuzões!

Okay voltando...

Eu tomava cuidado a cada passo que eu dava , ali era definitivamente território inimigo , não sei o que eles podiam ter armado para cima de mim ,parei para observar cada canto do lugar , prestando atenção em cada fresta , para ver se não havia um canhão de tinta ou algo parecido , ambos sentaram-se na cama e me olharam confusos.

-Nee..Ryuu , pode se aproximar , nada vai te atacar – eles disseram em uníssono...sei..nada fingi que acreditei, suspirei , tirei os sapatos , eu tinha minhas manobras para desviar de brincadeiras e ..sinceramente...não importava o que eles tenham tramado contra mim , não me afetaria...dei alguns passos para trás e sai correndo , pulando com tudo em cima da cama dos gêmeos , que se assustaram...seja qual fosse a armadilha , eles não teriam-na colocada em cima da cama ... o lugar aonde eles mesmos estavam...ou era o que eu achava até sentir meu corpo sendo puxado para cima ...era uma rede...o truque mais velho do livro e eu havia caído nele... olhei pros gêmeos e os vi rindo , senti meu sangue borbulhar.

-Tono nos contou sobre as suas habilidades para com brincadeiras...- Hikaru disse , um olhar malvado em sua face.

-...para pegar você era só pensar como um verdadeiro prankster – completou Kaoru com a mesma expressão de seu irmão.

-...foi inteligente da sua parte evitar o caminho até nossa cama , pulando...normalmente teria dado certo – continuou Hikaru.

-..."se eles estão em cima da cama , com certeza , o que quer que eles estejam tramando , não está em cima da cama.." foi isso que você deve ter pensado...e foi isso que nós pensamos que pensaria ...- completou Kaoru.

-...foi só construir a armadilha num lugar bem menos óbvio...e construí-la de forma que nós pudéssemos ficar perto dela sem ativa-la...- os dois falaram em uníssono , eu bufei , merda , havia caído na deles...

-Muito bem , conseguiram , querem me tirar daqui sim? – eu disse desinteressada , eles fizeram menção de estar pensando...

-Não...-disseram em uníssono e sorriram maléficamente , eu rosnei , eles realmente eram garotos mortos.

-Ah pensando bem..vamos tira-la daí...- eles disseram , isso chamou a minha atenção – mas há três condições – eu bufei , sabia que ai tinha coisa.

-Digam...-falei no tom mais monótono possível , eles sorriram.

-Primeiro , você terá que pedir por favor – Hikaru disse, ai caramba , por favor não constava no meu vocabulário...

-Segundo , você terá que jogar "Qual deles é o Hikaru-kun?"Dotiga Hikaru-kun deshoka gemu – Kaoru continuou , novamente , eu não sabia se conseguiria distingui-los...

-Terceiro – nesse momento os dois olharam para mim com os olhos brilhando – você vai ter que jogar Strip-Poker conosco...- eu abri a boca , mas palavras não saíam , eu fiquei olhando para os dois com a maior cara de "WTF?" que eu pude...

-Vocês devem ter algum problema , certo? – eu perguntei , eles apenas me olharam confusos.

-Qual o problema? – Kaoru perguntou , com malícia na voz.

-Somos todos garotos , certo? – Hikaru completou , eu engoli em seco , maldito sejam os gêmeos.

-OKAY OKAY! – gritei com raiva , respirei fundo , tive que juntar todas as minhas forças para dizer aquelas duas palavras...- P..P..POR...F...F..FAV..FAVOR!! , eu olhei para os dois que sorriam...com uma..CAMÊRA NAS MÃOS!! ..ah malditos...

-Okay..agora...-eles pegaram a rede e giraram-na , fazendo com que eu não pudesse vê-los colocando dois chapeis iguais e mudando varias vezes de lugar , quando a rede parou eu estava já meio zonza , me recompus e fiquei olhando abobada para eles , lembrei que eu tinha que descobrir quem era o Hikaru , olhei para eles e apontei para um deles – esse é o Hikaru – eles me olharam estranhando e me giraram de novo.

-De novo!- ambos disseram , epa , eu tinha acertado?A rede parou novamente , eu analisei ambos novamente e apontei para o mesmo – este é o Hikaru - eu disse , eles se olharam e me fizeram repetir esse processo mais 5 vezes...e pelo visto eu havia acertado todas.

-É a primeira vez que um garoto tem a sutileza necessária para nos distinguir...- Kaoru comentou , suspirei , eu não era um garoto...

-Muito bem! –Hikaru disse desarmando a rede , eu cai com tudo na cama e olhei para eles , eles estavam segurando um baralho e uma câmera , ai caramba no que eu havia me metido?

Sentamos em círculo , naquela hora nem havia passado pela minha mente que eles podiam estar com o baralho preparado , acho que foi culpa de tantas vezes que eu havia sido girada naquela maldita rede.Bom...eu estava sinceramente aflita , eles me olhavam maléficos, com o sorriso todo aberto , eu engoli a seco , mas continuei fria...ou pelo menos tentei...eu podia falar um monte de coisas vulgares , mas quando o negócio era pra valer , eu não sabia agir muito bem...

A primeira rodada foi fichinha , claro que eu perdi e tive que tirar os sapatos , sem muita frescura , eram apenas sapatos certo?Mas as rodadas foram passando , e só aí comecei a perceber que o baralho havia sido preparado , a essa altura , eu estava sem os sapatos , sem o paletó , sem a gravata e com o cabelo solto ,só estava vestindo a blusa pólo e a calça cortada, qualquer coisa que eu tirasse naquele momento não seria muito legal , eu tinha que ganhar...mas agora não me restava muita esperança...

-Okay , vai continuar?-Hikaru perguntou.

-Vou! – eu disse confiante , eu tinha um Full House na mão!Eu podia ganhar!!

As cartas foram colocadas na mesa , Kaoru tinha dois pares e Hikaru um par só!HÁ!!EU HAVIA GANHO!!Na hora eu fiquei feliz ,mas depois não ficou muito bom...

-Okay Hikaru , você ficou com a menor pontuação – falou Kaoru , Hikaru apenas suspirou , se levantou e foi tirando a blusa pólo , sinceramente eu fiquei olhando para aquela cena e eu senti meu rosto ficar quente , era estranho , eu desviei o olhar , olhei para Kaoru que sorria para mim com a câmera em mãos , malditos!Eles planejaram isso! Tentei me recompor quando Hikaru sentou , Kaoru me passou as cartas e..ai caramba..eu não tinha NADA , olhei para os dois , eles me olhavam pelo canto dos olhos.

-Cartas na mesa - anunciou Kaoru, eu suspirei...joguei as cartas na mesa e olhei , sabia eu havia perdido , os gêmeos olharam para mim sorrindo , eu em levantei e virei de costas para eles , Kaoru já estava com a câmera em mãos "Okay...depois disso , eu juro...nunca mais jogo poker de novo" era a frase que ecoava em minha cabeça enquanto eu desabotoava a camiseta pólo , olhei para baixo só um maldito sutiã vermelho de bojo ., deixei a blusa cair pelos meus braços e me virei para encarar os dois , que me olhavam surpresos , ambos com uma pequena linha rosa em seus rostos.Desviei o olhar olhando para o lado cruzando os braços.

-Eu nunca disse que era um garoto , disse? – falei meio emburrada voltando a sentar.


	6. Sweet Revenge of a Bloody Flower

An Oni and a Devil –chapter 6

**Sweet Revenge of a bloody Flower**

Hikaru's POV:

As cartas haviam sido colocadas no chão, Ryuu havia conseguido a menor pontuação... Novamente!Exatamente o que queríamos! Kaoru já estava com a câmera pronta, trocamos olhares, sorrindo, essas imagens iriam direto para o site do Host Club!

Ryuu levantou-se suspirando, virou de costas para nós, acho que era para dar mais clima de suspense ou algo assim, é coisa de Host , desabotoou a blusa lentamente, cada segundo parecia passar mais devagar, havíamos pego aquele maldito baixinho metido de jeito! Ele terminou de desabotoar e suspirou novamente, deixou a blusa escorregar pelos braços, revelando suas costas brancas, como seu cabelo estava solto, não pudemos ver a parte de cima de suas costas, apenas do meio para baixo. Ryuu se virou para nós corado, olhando para o chão... Nesse momento descobri que ele não era bem ele... Senti meu rosto esquentar.

-Bem...eu nunca disse que era um garoto...-ele...ou melhor , ela disse sentando-se no chão com os braços cruzados.

Ryuu's POV

-Então...– comecei tentando recompor-me , ficar sem camiseta na frente de dois garotos não dava a sensação de segurança melhor do mundo , meu rosto ainda estava muito quente , engoli em seco , respirei fundo e continuei com o sorriso maroto...ou uma tentativa o mesmo – Vamos continuar a jogar? – a minha resposta foi um cobertos dobrado jogado direto no meu rosto me fazendo cair para trás , me irritei no começo mas logo comecei a rir , levantei-me olhando para eles ainda rindo.

-Peguei os dois direitinho! – peguei a minha camisa e comecei a vestir a blusa de volta – Alias , não só vocês , como também o Host Club inteiro!

-Ryuu , se você tivesse nos dito que era uma garota antes , agente não faria você jogar! – Hikaru respondeu nervoso, vestindo-se também , olhei para ele mas logo desviei o olhar , a imagem de Hikaru sem camisa estava me incomodando seriamente , não sabia o por quê.

-Mas até que essa foi boa – comentou Kaoru sorrindo – Mas é verdade Ryuu , deveria ter-nos avisado!

-Mas aí não teria graça nenhuma!- eu disse cruzando os braços – A propósito , a filmagem...

-Não se preocupe!Vamos deletar...só teria graça se você fosse um garoto – Kaoru disse sorrindo , sorri de volta, olhei para Hikaru , ele parecia emburrado , sorri mais ainda , eu tinha que ir acabar ainda mais com a moral dele.

-Nee Hikaru-kun... – Eu disse com uma tentativa de agudar minha voz , colocando uma de minhas mãos sobre um dos ombros dele – Eu sei que você prefere o Ryuu garoto , mas ... sabe....você ainda tem o Kaoru....ou o Tamaki....ou o Mori....

-Cala a boca!Eu posso amar muito o meu irmão Kaoru , mas sou tão hetero quanto você! – Ele falou nervoso , mas logo seu semblante mudou para um mais maroto – Ou melhor...isso se você não jogar no outro time – Eu olhei para ele com uma cara pensativa.

-Sabe Hikaru-kun...em todas as vezes que eu fingi dar em cima de alguém foi sempre no Kaoru...e o triângulo amoroso do Host é entre mim você e o Kaoru...- Eu disse para ele dando uma piscadela, ele corou um pouco , mas continuou com a sobrancelhas franzidas , acho que ele havia se lembrado de todas as coisas que fiz para eles quando pensavam que eu era garoto , sorri.

-Esquece isso Hikaru...alias , andei pensando , eu soube que vocês também adoram aprontar com o Tamaki-nii...e se agente se juntasse para detonar ainda mais com a vida dele huh? – eu perguntei ,Hikaru pensou um pouco e logo depois sorriu , eu estendi minha mão para ele e ele aceitou.

-Vamos ver o que os demônios e o dragão podem fazer para um idiota! – eles disseram em uníssono.

-De qualquer forma , ta ficando tarde , é melhor eu ir embora – eu anunciei olhando para o relógio.

-Por quê você não passa a noite aqui? – Eles disseram em uníssono novamente , eu olhei confusa para eles.

-Então nós podemos...- Hikaru começou.

-...planejar o que fazer para deixar nosso triangulo ainda melhor! – Kaoru completou.

-Afinal , sem nós , o Chibi Seme fica inútil , não é? – Ambos disseram , eu sorri [gente , a Ryuu ta sorrindo demais nessa capítulo , estou ficando com medo já o_õ] – Podemos também planejar como pregar peças no Tono! – Concordei com a cabeça , o que três pranksters fariam contra uma só _bela _vítima não estava no livro...

-RYUU!!!!ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE????ELES FIZERAM ALGO RUIM À VOCÊ?????

Essas foram as lindas palavras de preocupação do Tamaki-nii assim que eu e os gêmeos colocamos os pés dentro do Host -nii pôs as mãos em meus ombros e começou a chacoalhar-me como louco , num movimento rápido segurei as suas mãos coloquei-as para baixo , logo depois meti um chute direto no nariz do loirinho e o fiz voar para longe.

-Ahhh! Mamãe! A meia-irmã está sendo cruel com o papai! – ele gritou numa voz chorosa apontando para mim e massageando o nariz , peraí , meia-irmã é?

-Arrumem-se logo!Esta quase na hora de abrir o Host Club!!! – Kyouya disse ajeitando os óculor , ignorando completamente o loiro , este foi para sua logo com os gêmeos nos sentar , tínhamos uma encenação toda planejada , íamos fazer o triângulo amoroso do Host Club ganhar mais clientes que o próprio rei!

Foi então que ela apareceu , uma garota nova , estranha aos nossos olhos , de cabelos castanho-rosados e com um corpo esbelto e curvilíneo , não era pequena , mas também não era muito alta , tinha a altura perfeita , o completo oposto de mim...

Ela entrou no Host Club de uma maneira singela , analisou a sala com seus olhos-chocolate ,olhava de um host para outro em intervalos regulares , ao passar por todos os host , seu olhar recaiu-se sobre nós , ela nos olhou de um jeito confuso , mas que de certa forma , me deixou incomodada , nossos olhares se encontraram , olhando agora diretamente para orbes castanhos que me encaravam , senti certa melancólica , como se soubesse quem era aquela garota , era um olhar familiar. Sem dizer uma só palavra , ela deu meia volta e seguiu em direção à porta de saída do Host Club , isso sem antes passar por Haruhi e olhá-la da mesma forma inconformada que olhara para mim momentos antes.

Assim que a porta fechou atrás dela , eu me levantei , decidi-me que iria descobrir o por quê de ela ter olhado tanto para mim quanto para Haruhi daquele jeito estranho , afinal , era coincidência demais ela olhar exatamente da mesma forma para as duas únicas garotas do Host Club , de uma maneira como se ela conhecesse o nosso segredo , dirigi-me para a porta , olhei de esgoela para Haruhi , ela respondeu ao olhar com um olhar de preocupação , realmente , tinha coisa errada aí.

Senti os gêmeos me fuzilarem com o olhar , dei meu melhor olhar de "eu vou sair para tomar um ar e já volto" , fechei a porta atrás de mim , de modo que Tamaki-nii não ouvisse e sai correndo atrás da garota.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hikaru's P.O.V.

Apesar de Ryuu ter tentado descaradamente disfarçar , tanto eu como Kaoru havíamos visto a garota dos cabelos castanhos , esperamos que Ryuu se afastasse um pouco do Host Club e saímos atrás dela , afinal , somos pranksters não?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tamaki's P.O.V.

Vi Ryuu e logo depois os gêmeos saindo do Host Club , indo atrás daquela garota , deixei que fossem , aquela garota parecia saber do segredo de minhas filhas , se dependesse de Ryuu, a garota certamente nunca revelaria o segredo , afinal , Ryuu era bem capaz de arrancar suas cordas vocais e suas mãos fora , para que ela nunca pudesse nem sequer mencionar o segredo , tremi ao pensar na imagem da garota toda ensangüentada no chão e Ryuu com sua mão e cordas vocais em suas mãos com o sangue escorrendo por entre os dedos.

Um barulho familiar me tirou de meus devaneios , era o celular de Ryuu , peguei-o , ela havia esquecido de pegá-lo antes de sair , abri o celular para ver do que se tratava , havia uma mensagem de alguém o qual eu não conhecia.

_Não adianta se esconder no Japão,má cherry!_

_Nós ainda temos um assunto pendente a tratar..._

_Fleur._

Ao terminar de ler a mensagem , minha respiração travou , conhecia esse nome , e aliás , muito bem , Fleur era uma gangue de baderneiros que aterrorizavam o nosso distrito lá na França , lembro-me bem que foi Ryuu quem acabou com eles , foi três anos antes de eu vir pro Japão , ela havia voltado para casa com vários hematomas pelo corpo e a boca sangrando , mas nunca tinha visto um sorriso tão grande no rosto o celular e me levantei da cadeira num movimento tão brusco que quase derrubei-a no chão.

-Kyouya! Encerre as atividade do clube! Mori-senpai , Hunny-senpai! Venham comigo! Temos que nos apressar e achar Ryuu!Explicarei no caminho! – dizendo isso , corri para a porta com Hunny e Mori no meu encalço , não tinha tempo à perder.


	7. The oni and the flower

An Oni and a Devil - chapter 7

Ryuu's P.O.V.

Já havia decido uns 3 lances de escada e mesmo correndo por todos os corredores nesse meio , não havia encontrado nem sinal daquela garota , mas tinha algo que me incomodava sobre ela...não só o fato de parecer ter descoberto o segredo de Haruhi e meu...mas suas feições , seus cabelos , até mesmo seu cheiro...era tudo muito familiar. Olhei de relance para a janela e nesse momento parei bruscamente , ela estava no andar térreo , sentada na beira da fonte a qual localizava-se em frente aos portões de Ouran ,dei meia volta e fui direto para as escadas, pegaria essa garota de jeito.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

Estávamos no encalço de Ryuu , não estávamos precisando nem mesmo nos esconder muito ,a pequena parecia tão determinada a encontrar a garota que parecia não perceber as coisas em seu redor. No momento que menos esperávamos , ela parou bruscamente , eu e Kaoru paramos e logo nos colocamos atrás de uma pilastra que estava do nosso lado , de repente ela deu meia-volta , eu e Kaoru seguramos a respiração , achávamos que ela nos veria....ma snão , ela passou reto por nós , suspiramos aliviados, mas logo nos pusémos a persegui-la novamente , não íamos deixar a diversão de lado.

Ryuu's P.O.V.

Logo cheguei no andar térreo , fui até perto dos portões e a vi no mesmo lugar que havia visto antes , coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da calça e fui andando até ela , ela pareceu perceber a presença de mais alguém naquele lugar outrora deserto , não se deu o trabalho de virar muito a cabeça , me olhando por visão perifé perceber isso parei e pûs me a encará-la.

-O quê você quer? - ela perguntou quebrando o silêncio , seu jeito rude me incomodou , quem aquela garota achava que era?

-Respostas - disse cruzando os abraços , continuei a fitá-la , não havia se virado paa falar comigo ainda.

-Se é sobre o fato de duas garotas se passando por hosts , num clubezinho que visa apenas a falsificação da afeição e do amor , sim , acho isso nojento - ela respondeu com um certo veneno na voz , aquela garota estava me irritando.

-Sua opinião não tem a mínima importância para mim , mas você descobriu um segredo de muita importância para o Host Club e ,principalmente, para meu irmão - respondi com um leve toque de raiva na voz , a menina parecia um tanto perplexa quanto ao o que eu havia acabado de falar , mas quando ia abrir a boca pra responder , uma outra voz surgiu.

-Ahaha...afinal não precisamos mais rondar o colégio...- a voz surgiu dos portões de Ouran e com ela , algumas risadas , uma voz horrívelmente familiar.

-....Vincent...mas...como...? - balbuciei surpresa e um tanto tensa , em minha frente haviam nada mais , nada menos que 3 de 5 integrantes de uma gangue francesa...a qual dizimei com minha prórpia gangue , mas isso foi a muito tempo...o líder , Vincent , estava em meio a dois outros integrantes , Lance e Ronan . Vincent estava com o cabelos negro solto e comprido , chegando até o meio das costas do mesmo , possuia olhos da mesma cor. Lance era ruivo , seu cabelo não era tão comprido, mas chegava em seus ombros , seus olhos ,esmeraldas. Ronan possuia o cabelo espetado e loiro , seus olhos possuiam um tom alaranjado. Os três trajavam sobretudos pretos.

-Mon ami ,viemos de tão longe e é com essa cara que você nos recebe...já faz muito tempo não é , petit fleur? - Vincent disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios , logo me pûs à frente da garota de cabelos castanho-rosados , ela não poderia ser envolvida nisso.

Kaoru's P.O.V

Eu e Hikaru havíamos seguido Ryuu até a fonte do colégio , onde por acaso aquela garota escondemos em duas pilastras e ficamos de tocaia , seja lá o que aquela garota pretendia ,poderia ser danoso tanto para o Host ,quanto para o colégio em si , sendo que o rei do Host Club , aquele que deixara duas garotas entrarem se passando por garotos , era filho do superintendente do colégio. De repente , três garotos surgiram dos portões de Ouran , o que estava entre os outros dois começara a falar com Ryuu , parecia estar se divertindo às custas da pequena , Ryuu de repente se colocou em frente a garota , numa tentativa de protegê-la ,não pude ouvir exatamente o que ele havia dito , afinal , Hikaru ao meu lado parecia estar rangeando os dentes , estava um tanto inquieto , tornei a olhar para a cena de Ryuu , estava pronto para o que quer que acontecesse.

Ryuu's P.O.V.

Sentia o sangue correr mais rápido que o normal pelo meu corpo , sentia minha respiração descompassada, cerrava os punhos com tanta força que jurei que havia encravado as unhas na desviar os olhos dos orbes negros de Vincent , esperava pelo seu primeiro movimento , de repente , nada mais em volta me importava , nesse momento , nem mesmo a garota que outrora procurei tão veemente tinha alguma importância , tudo naquele momento resumia-se em caçar ou ser caçado , ser presa ou predador , de repente , eu e os três em minha frente éramos os únicos no mundo inteiro e tudo seria decidido neste momento. Como se tivessem sendo controlados , Lance e Ronan dispararam no mesmo instante , ambos corriam numa velocidade quase igual , o que dificultava saber qual dos dois atacaria-me primeiro , minha respiração acelerou , involuntariamente , os cantos de minha boca se curvaram levemente para cima , fazia tempo que não entrava numa briga séria , meu coração acelerado , batia entusiasmado. Os dois estavam a apenas dois metros de distância da onde eu estava , nesse momento , me preparei para avançar e desferir um golpe no estômago de um dos dois quando dois vultos ruivos nocautearam os dois com um chute , um movimento belo e sincronizado , minha surpresa e espanto eram tamanhos que demorou um pouco para eu voltar a realidade.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

De repente , vi dois dos garotos que antes estavam falando com Ryuu dispararam em direção da mesma, involuntariamente sai de meu esconderijo e corri em direção à Ryuu com intuito de protegê-la , mal percebi Kaoru ao meu lado , com o mesmo desejo borbulhante dentro dele.

Garota de Cabelos Róseo's P.O.V.

A situação havia piorado de uma hora para outra , se aqueles três tivessem me encontrado sozinha na fonte , talvez não estivesse num estado muito bom agora , talvez Ronan e Lance não tivessen me reconhecido , mas Vincent com certeza já o havia feito , ele olhava para mim com os mesmo olhos assassinos que me olhou daquela vez...o nome Ryuu também não soava-me estranho...

Ryuu's P.O.V.

Quando me dei conta que eram os gêmeos , uma onda de fúria tomou meus pensamentos , não consegui me segurar e agarrei a manga do gêmeo mais próximo .Em meio a minha raiva , não me dei conta de qual gêmeo se tratava.

-IDIOTA! SEU GRANDE IMBECIL!! QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA?? - o gêmeo olhou para mim , era Hikaru , mostrava um semblante sério.

-Não posso deixar que eles a machuquem - foram as únicas palavras que saíram de seus lábios antes de ele voltar a olhar pra frente , embriagada pela ira , sua palavras não surtiram-me efeito , empurrei ambos os gêmeos para trás , Ronan e Lance já estavam se levantando , ofegantes , agora eu tinha não só a garota mas também os gêmeos para proteger , odeio quando as pessoas se intrometem em meus problemas e depois acabam se machucando por isso , a briga era minha , não ia deixar que os gêmeos nem a garota se machucassem , não porque me importava com eles , mas porque me orgulho gritava mais alto que o ódio.

Lance e Ronan logo se recuperaram e voltaram a investir , os gêmeos fizeram mensão de contra-atacar mas eu empurrei ambos para o chão usando meus braços e fui em direção a Lance e Ronan com intuito de contra atacar , aquela sensação de batalha logo voltou mas fora quebrada novamente por outros dois vultos que atacaram Lance e Ronan fazendo-os cairem no chão novamente ...olhei para os indivíduos , dessa vez eram Hanny-sempai e Mori-sempai...só que desta vez o golpe desferido pelos primos fora tão forte que os franceses não estavam mais agüentando se levantar , nesse meio tempo , Vincent não retirava os olhos da garota de cabelos róseos , mas ainda não havia feito nenhum movimento , o fato de seus companheiros estarem sendo totalmente massacrados não parecia perturbá-lo.

Isso até ele dirigir a palavra à mim.

-Nunca imaginei que encontraria duas flores raras num mesmo Jardim...não é mesmo Aurore? Benjamine? – foi nesse instante que me atingiu como um soco na boca do estômago...aquela era Benjamine Higuchi...ela morou comigo na França por muito tempo...mas havia partido para o Japão 3 anos antes de mim...olhei para ela que me olhou igualmente surpresa.

Kyouya logo apareceu junto a Tamaki-nii , Kyouya estava trazendo muitos de seus policiais para prender os gangsters franceses , quando fui me aproximar para falar com ela , dois braços me seguraram , os gêmeos me olhavam com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Você , nunca mais nos jogue no chão dessa maneira....- Kaoru falou

-...e vá insanamente tentar derrotar um inimigo muito mais forte que você – Hikaru completou.

-E vocês nunca mais tentem se intrometer nos meus problemas , eu odiaria se algum de vocês dois se machucassem! – olhei para o rosto dos gêmeos com uma expressão séria , logo os gêmeos trocaram olhares e sorriram feito dois gatos traiçoeiros.

-Naaaaaanda? Ryuu-chan se preocupando conosco?? O que foi?? Se apaixonou?? – eles disseram em uníssono , isso me irritou um pouco , mas apenas cruzei os braços e respondi rispidamente.

-Quem se apaixonaria por uma dupla de atores de filme de incesto?Ainda mais Incesto yaoi! – bufei e fui em direção à garota de cabelos rosados.

-Benjamine...- eu falei com um semblante sério – é você?

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa , ela me abraçou.

-Aurore...- ela disse em uma voz meio chorosa – Aurore , achei sinceramente que você tivesse morrido aquele dia...

Fiz ela me soltar , nunca gostei de abraços , apenas sorri de canto de boca.

- Aurore-sama não morre por coisinhas triviais desse tipo.

OoOOoOoooOoOOOoOOoOOoOooOooOOoOoOooOooOOo


	8. Bloom of a cursed feeling

Os nomes que não estão em japonês , são todos de origem francesa -3-V

oOoOOoOOoOoOooooOoooOOoOoOoOoo

Ryuu's P.O.V.

Antes que me apedrejem de perguntas , vou explicar a situação tin tin por tin tin. Bejamin Higuchi...ou , orientalmente falando Higuchi Sakura , a garota rude de cabelos róseos era , ninguém mais , ninguém menos do que a principal chave para a desgraça de Fleur. Por quê vocês perguntam?Bem...aconteceu há 3 anos atrás na França....

A família de Benjamine planejava em se mudar para Taiwan , a empresa da familia Higuchi havia aberto uma filial na cidade mas ,para que o trabalho fosse bem feito , resolveram se mudar para lá .O fato é que Benjamine e eu éramos muito amigas , não só nós , éramos um grupo de 5 crianças , eu , Benjamine , Raoul , um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos igualmente castanhos , Adam , o mais velho do grupo , possuía cabelos que iam até a orelha , loiros e olhos cinzentos e Serge , ele tinha um pouco de sangue indiano por isso sua pele era mais bronzeada ,seus cabelos eram negros e seus olhos possuíam um tom de vermelho-sangue.

Quando soubemos que Benjamine se mudaria para Taiwan , eu decidi que iria destruir uma certa gangue que atormentava a nossa área , principalmente , atormentavam Benjamine por ela ser a que mais possuía traços japoneses no grupo. Era meu presente de despedida , assim , se ela algum dia voltasse para a França , poderia voltar sem preocupações. Por ser muito orgulhosa , iria sozinha contra uma gangue de 5 garotos mais velhos que eu , um tanto imprudente mas o faria sem remorso. Benjamine soube o que eu estava planejando e , no dia marcado , falou para os garotos do nosso grupo o que eu iria fazer , os garotos então foram ao local de combate entre eu e Fleur , os garotos de Fleur também estavam crentes que enfrentariam só a mim , mas foram pegos de surpresa e Fleur acabou sendo desintegrada.

Se não fosse Benjamine , talvez hoje em dia eu não estivesse aqui no Japão.

Voltando à história normal, eu e Benjamine não paramos de conversar desde que descobri quem ela era , apesar de ter ficado muito nervosa com o Nii-san , eu o agradeci meio relutante , eu odeio quando as pessoas se metem em meus problemas e Fleur definitivamente era um problema meu , mas , quando eu entro numa briga , a razão não tem mais razão para mim , na hora eu até achei que tinha chances contra os três , mas quando voltei a raciocinar , eu realmente teria perdido a briga , teria no máximo conseguido nocautear pelo menos dois dos três , mas os três seria impossível. Kyouya olhava de um modo estranho para Benjamine e isso já estava me preocupando...mas deixei pra lá.

-Então...seu nome japonês é Ryuu? - Benjamine perguntou com um pouco de estranhamento na voz - o que significa?

-Significa Dragão – eu respondi com meu melhor sorriso maroto , Benjamine riu.

-Hehehe , combina bem com você!!

Parei um instante para olhar em volta , estive sentindo uma aura negra fluindo desde que comecei a conversar com Benjamine . Não havia dado muita atenção , mas quando Benjamine começou a rir , a aura negra pareceu aumentar . A aura negra vinha de minhas clientes que olhavam com puro rancor para bem , eu já havia ficado tempo demais conversando com ela , e parecia que as clientes já estavam estourando de ciúmes...não que eu me importasse.

Uma outra coisa que seu havia notado era o número crescente de garotos que paravam à porta do Host Club , cada um deles com um olhar meio deslumbrado, todos olhando para Benjamine. Naquele momento eu havia captado o que se passava na mente do Ootori, olhei de esgoela para ele , com o olhar mais assassino que consegui mandar , meu irmão que falava com ele , congelou ao perceber meu olhar , mas o alvo em si não reagiu , me retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade assassina , um olhar que dizia "não se esqueça da sua dívida , você não pode fazer nada" . Suspirei...mas sai de meus devaneios com a pergunta seguinte de Benjamine.

-Aurore , você e o do cabelo ruivo , por acaso , estão juntos?

Parei por um instante , demorei um pouco para processar a informação...

-Qual dos ruivos? – eu disse meio que entre os dentes , não que importava muito qual deles eram , afinal , qualquer um deles já era bem ruim , mas há um nível de prioridade aí.

-Aquele que falou que não podia deixar você se machucar ou algo do gênero...- pus-me a pensar , algum dos gêmeos havia dito-me aquilo? Não estava me recordando..., já disse que quando entro em modo de batalha , não uso mais a razão , mas lembro-me de ter pego um dos gêmeos pela manga....

-.....o Hikaru? – perguntei , meio que mais para mim mesma , Benjamine sorriu marota...

-É , ele mesmo , Hitachiin Hikaru!! Vocês estão tendo um caso sem eu saber é??Que feio Aurore!!

-Prefiro comer lesmas a ter que ficar com aquele babaca – respondi friamente , qualé , nunca fui do tipo de garota que se apaixona ou fica toda "ui ui ui" por causa de seres do sexo oposto...ainda mais o Hitachiin , com quem travava uma batalha para ver quem conseguia atormentar mais o outro.

-Você dizia a mesma coisa do Serge.... – ela sorriu , eu suspirei cruzando os braços e fitando o chão...a verdade era que o único garoto que havia realmente admitido que o sentimento que tinha por ele não era apenas o de amizade...mas algo bem mais forte...

Até o momento da partida de Higuchi...eu havia segurado esse sentimento apenas para mim.. até que, um mês antes de Higuchi nos deixar,...eu me declarei...mas consegui apenas uma resposta negativa...depois daquele dia , nós nunca mais conseguimos nos encarar da mesma forma...

Mas...sinceramente...eu interessada em Hikaru? Naquele gêmeo de merda?Nah....nem a pau...mesmo tudo aquilo que passei com eles , mesmo ele se parecendo muito com Serge...mesmo eu.......ter corado quando o vi sem camisa...

Olhei em direção aos gêmeos...lembrei do strip-poker....senti minhas bochechas arderem...e ouvi a coisa que mais odiava no mundo – a risadinha de que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa para ela , Kyouya apareceu atrás de nós duas.

-Higuchi-san , gostaria de me acompanhar sim?Preciso ter uma palavrinha de negócios com você – seus olhos negros brilharam por trás dos óculos , eu sabia exatamente o que aquele maldito queria , mas não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. Benjamine assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu Kyouya deixando-me sozinha , o sol rubro da tarde que entrava pelas imensas janelas do Host Club banhavam a terceira sala de música , as clientes já estavam indo embora. Mas o que Higuchi dissera ressoava constantemente em minha cabeça.

Um interesse que ia além de amizade pelo Hikaru? Não podia ser verdade...não por ele....não , isso não estava acontecendo....Flashes de tudo que havia acontecido até agora , desde a minha vinda ao Japão até o momento presente apareciam em minha mente...minhas bochechas novamente começaram a arder...eu estava corando.

-Oe Ryuu-san , não pense tanto , consigo ver fumaça saindo de suas orelhas – uma voz muito familiar havia tirado-me de meus devaneios , olhei para trás para encontrar o dono da voz junto ao seu irmão , era Hikaru. Droga! Ele era o único ser com quem eu não poderia ter contato no presente momento sendo que minha crise envolvia-o ... alias , diria que ele era a peça central de tal crise.

-Ah! Ahn...é é .. ca..cale-se , Hitachiin! – eu disse cruzando os braços sem olhar para ele , tinha certeza de que um vermelho pulsante estava a mostra em meu rosto , não podia deixar que ele visse , não tinha nem certeza de que aquele sentimento confuso era o mesmo que eu tinha pelo Serge ainda...

-Afinal , Ryuu chibi...quem é essa tal Higuchi Sakura ? – ele perguntou sentando-se com seu irmão em cadeiras próximas , maldito Hitachiin , que raios de hora era essa para ele querer ter uma conversa séria comigo sendo que eu não estava conseguindo formar uma frase completa sequer?

-É uma amiga de infância , longa história ! – respondi meio rápido para ter certeza de que não gaguejaria , mas saiu mais estranho do que se eu tivesse me acalmar , se continuasse naquele ritmo , a coisa não daria certo...

-Oe Ryuu-chan , vamo pra casa! - Tamaki me chamou , naquele momento eu amei meu irmão mais do que amava a mim mesmo...e olha que isso esta vindo de uma garota que havia jurado estrangulá-lo quando tivesse a chance.

-Ah! H-HAI!! - pulei de minha cadeira sem olhar para os gêmeos , peguei meu material e logo estava ao lado de Nii-san para ir embora , nunca quis tanto sair daquele colégio quanto naquele momento.

A volta para casa fora realmente longa ... uma guerra havia se iniciado dentro de mim , uma guerra contra Ryuu e Aurore....Aurore relamente estava disposta aceitar o sentimento novo , Ryuu brigava para fazê-lo ir embora...Tamaki-nii tentou conversar algo comigo , mas não dei atenção...

Essa guerra não iria acabar tão cedo...mas de uma coisa estava certa....

Hitachiin Hikaru não era apenas mais um amigo....


	9. Upcoming Revolution

An Oni and a Devil - Chapter 9

**Upcoming Revolution**

Naquela noite , eu custei muito para dormir.A descoberta que fizera mais cedo havia me deixado em estado deplorável. Até Tamaki-nii havia estranhado que eu não o havia atazanado quando chegamos em casa , muito pelo contrário , apenas entrei em meu quarto e deitei na cama sem nem ao menos abrir algum livro para estudar...não que o fizesse com frequência. Eu rolava de um lado para outro da cama tentando , inutilmente , focar meus pensamentos em algo que não fosse a coisa ruiva. Quando finalmente dormi , minha alma serenou , acreditando veemente que só precisaria se preocupar com o problema no dia seguinte , mas ela estava enganada...o sonho que fora visitar-me naquela noite fora uma lembrança...uma das piores da minha vida...

_Era um final de tarde na França , um grupo de crianças, formado por duas garotas e três garotos ,estava sentados à beira do Sena. Eles não conversavam , apenas fitavam o pôr-do-sol , cada um em seus próprios é o mais alto deles quebrar o silêncio._

_-Então você irá para Taiwan mês que vem , Benjamine? _

_-Sim... - a garota de cabelos róseos respondeu com um semblante triste no rosto._

_Um silêncio brutal estendeu-se , todos pareciam abalados com a notícia... o grupo que fora formado muitos anos antes estava prestes a se separar e não havia nada que eles podiam fazer , esse sentimento de impotência era o que mais corroia-os por dentro naquele momento. Tal silêncio fora quebrado mais uma vez , mas desta vez , pela mais baixa do grupo , uma garota de cabelos louros._

_-Tsc , não é o fim do mundo...Benjamine sempre poderá voltar para cá , não é mesmo? - todos olhavam para ela um tanto pasmos , ela sorria , um sorriso doce... - além do mais , não importa aonde formos ,estaremos sempre conectados por esse grandioso céu azul , certo? _

_O sorriso brotou em cada um dos lábios daqueles ali presentes, ela estava certa...Aurore estava certa..._

_O sol já estava quase invisível no horizonte , os 5 se despediam e estavam se dirigindo cada um ao caminho de casa quando a menor deles puxou o da pele bronzeada e olhos vermelho pelo braço fazendo-o olhava para o chão , suas bochechas estavam um pouco ruborizadas , mas com aquela luminosidade , era impossível perceber , o garoto a olhou de maneira estranha , ela parecia tomar fôlego...até que começou a falar.._

_-Talvez não seja realmente a melhor hora...- engoliu em seco – mas..Serge...eu.....eu g..gosto de você... - os olhos do garoto arregalaram-se , ela encarou-os - gosto mesmo...de você..._

_Por alguns instantes que mais pareciam horas para ela , o silêncio pairou no ar. Até que fechou os olhos e logo depois reabriu-os._

_-Eu também gosto de você , Aurore... - ele parou ,deixando-a um pouco apreensiva - ..mas...o meu jeito de gostar é muito diferente do seu jeito... _

_Ela largou o braço dele e ele se pôs a andar , deixando-a estática perto do Sena..._

_A noite viera....e com ela a escuridão...mas a estrela já tinha desaparecido..._

Eu acordei arfando , olhou para o relógio ,eram 3 da manhã , suspirei. Eu não conseguiria mais dormir depois disso...eu odiava o estado deplorável a qual me encontrava naquele momento...era como um dragão que havia perdido sua pérola......seu orgulho...era patético. A única coisa que realmente me consolava era que agora eu tinha a sensatez necessária para não cometer o mesmo erro de outrora.

-Ele não pode saber disso....- disse para mim mesma , apertava os punhos já acirrados – ...Hikaru não poderá nunca saber disso..... – não lembro muito bem o que aconteceu naquela hora...só sei que fui acordar apenas com meu irmão gritando ao meu lado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se quiserem saber a verdade, eu não funciono de manhã.

Como eu não funciono de manhã?Simples...você pode fazer qualquer coisa comigo que eu vou aceitar numa boa...porque eu só vou recobrar meus sensos mesmo algumas horas depois...eu fico num estado entre o dormindo e o desperto bizarra.

Seja como for , quando dei por mim , já estava dentro da limusine dos Suou com o Tamaki-nii do meu lado tagarelando algo como "Piquenique com o Host Club". Pisquei algumas vezes tentando processar...estávamos indo para um parque com o Host Club **inteiro **em pleno sábado de manhã sabendo que triste descoberta que o dragãozinho aqui fez ontem a tarde?

Qual era o problema do meu irmão?A última coisa que eu precisava naquele momento era ver a cara do Hitachiin!

-TAMAKI! O QUE CALHORDAS EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI? – gritei a plenos pulmões...senti que até mesmo o motorista havia dado um solavanco lá na frente.

-É que o Host Club precisa estar completo ...! Se não , não é o Host Club!- ele respondeu tomando uma certa distância de mim , apesar de estar arfando ainda , tentei me acalmar , falar com o idiota do meu irmão não iria adiantar nada.

Chegamos ao tal almejado parque de que o Nii-san falava e pra variar , o host inteiro estava lá...

Como era um dia leigo , ninguém estava de uniforme...o que só piorou minha situação.

Sabe...ver a pessoa de quem se gosta com roupas normais te deixa um pouco constrangida....não sei , dá uma sensação estranha...algo como "nossa , você também tem uma vida fora do colégio" ou algo assim...

Hunny pulava junto com Haruhi...devo dirzer...pulava NA Haruhi...isso fez Tamaki logo sair correndo junto a eles...o resto do Host estava todos sentados em uma mesa longa...com vários pratos finíssimos em cima desta.

-Vem cá...não era pra ser tipo...um piquenique? – Os sentados na mesa me olharam estranho....exceto por Benjamine.

-Isso é um piquenique do mundo dos ricos – ela me respondeu , eu suspirei , não que realmente estivesse esperando algo diferente do Host Club...

Sentei-me na mesa , porém, a uma certa distância de todos....não queria sentar-me perto dos gêmeos por causa do óbvio , não queria sentar-me perto do Ootori para não correr nenhum risco...conhecendo ele , ele poderia muito bem inventar alguma furada só pra conseguir lucrar no final....e não queria sentar-me perto de Benjamine por que sabia que ela iria começar a fazer mil perguntas sobre o caso...ela tem uma maldita percepção pra esse tipo de coisa , mas é completamente indiscreta! É daquele tipo que começaria a rir descaradamente se o Hikaru viesse falar comigo ,sem se importar com o moleque do lado! Do tipo que se ver uma foto de mim junto à ele , faz aquele tipo de comentário irritante ao estilo "a sua situação amorosa é algo que vejo apenas como algo para me divertir"...é simplesmente ... irritante! E , não apenas irritante, como também perigoso! Por quê perigoso?Não é óbvio?

-Nee , Chibi...eu sei que ser um monstro deve ser difícil....e ficar perto de pessoas tão belas como nós deve ser insuportável...mas faz esse esforço , vai? – Hikaru disse se aproximando de mim e sentando ao meu lado com a maior sorriso maroto que já havia visto ele a respiração...sabia que tinha que dar uma resposta rápida e que _fizesse algum sentido _, mas nada estava saindo...aliás , meu cérebro entrou em um pane momentâneo.

- Éééé Aurore...vem sentar entre o Hika-kun e o Kao-kun!! – e , acompanhada a esta última frase , uma risadinha irritante vinha...

- Ah , cale a boca , Hitachiin! – eu disse desviando o olhar dos orbes dourados , ainda dava pra ouvir mais risadinhas da Benjamine ao fundo.. o dia estava ficando cada vez melhor.....

Mas mal sabia eu que a pior parte ainda estava por vir...mal sabia eu que meu irmão e o Ootori bolavam planos para mim...planos que , mais pra frente , destruiriam ainda mais a minha dignidade...

O_oO_o_oo-O-O_oo_o_O-O-O-O-o_o_o_o_o_O_o_o_o_O_O-O-O-O__O-

Tamaki's P.O.V.

-Nee , Ryuu-chan é tão kawaii...se pelo menos ela fosse um pouco menos agressiva.... – eu disse à Kyouya , à uma distância plausível de Ryuu...caso ela me escutasse..isso definitivamente seria a última coisa que teria dito.

-Sabe Tamaki....uma Hostess no Clube nos trouxe apenas benefícios.... – Kyouya disse ajeitando os óculos e fitando Ryuu com um olhar que me assustava..... – Você não acha que duas trariam ainda mais ?

-Você quer dizer a Ryuu-chan? – perguntei ao Kyouya em um tom aflito...ele era louco? – Ela nunca aceitaria , Kyouya!

-Ela tem uma dívida à pagar...tudo que quisermos que ela faça , ela o fará....caso o contrário....algumas conseqüências podem surgir... – e sorriu....um sorriso maligno que refletia os planos engenhosos perfeitamente bolados naquela mente ardilosa...Kyouya também me dava medo....

OoOooOoOoooooOooOoOOooOOooOooOOOooooooOOOoOooOooOOOoooOOoOoooOoooo

Ryuu's P.O.V.

O dia estava chegando ao fim...o sol já estava quase se pondo , já podia ouvir os corvos que cantavam no final de tarde sua melodia debochada...combinava perfeitamente com o dia.

Por quê?Ora essa...foi uma dia altamente cômico pra quem estivesse assistindo de fora...e soubesse tudo que passa em minha mente....

Pra começo de conversa...eu me pegava sempre fitando o Hikaru...jurei sentir vontade de me bater em cada um desses momentos...mas aí seria mais estranho ainda né?

Outra coisa que me irritava era a risadinha da Benjamine...sempre que ELA me via fitando ele , ela começava a rir...o que chamava a atenção dos gêmeos..e me deixava totalmente sem reação...

Os Hosts todos começaram a participar de brincadeiras plebéias , chegaram a me convidar , mas eu recusei a todas , preferi ficar sentada apenas observando...Tamaki-nii deve ter achado estranho... mas na hora , nem havia pensado nisso...só sei que no final , essa minha falta de percepção só iria me trazer mais problemas...mas essa é uma história para ser contada mais pra frente.

-Ryuu...venha cá por um instante...sim? – Kyouya me chamou com um voz calorosa...mas cheia de falsidade...doía nos ouvidos.

-Que foi , Ootori? – disse me aproximando de onde Kyouya estava , meu irmão encontrava-se ao seu lado , mas ele parecia estar apreensivo...não estava entendendo muito bem...

-Lembra-se do que você disse? Que iria pagar sua dívida sozinha?Muito bem....eu tenho planos que podem reduzir sua dívida pela metade.... – eu olhei pasma para o Ootori por algum tempo...a oportunidade que eu esperava! Se isso fosse realmente verdade...eu não precisaria ficar no Host Club por muito mais tempo...e assim , não precisaria ver Hikaru por tanto tempo quanto o tenho visto nesse últimos meses....senti minha boca se curvando em um leve sorriso.

-Conte-me desses planos – disse num tom calmo e com um pouco de ansiedade...em minha mente nada poderia ser pior do que ter que ver o gêmeo todos os dias rodeado por outras garotas...nada.

Enganei-me fortemente.

Os olhos do Ootori brilharam por trás de seus óculos enquanto ele os ajeitava com o dedo indicador de sua mão – nii continuava a uma certa distância de nós, mas continuava fitando-nos um tanto temeroso . Apesar disso , não passava pela minha cabeça que Kyouya poderia estar planejando algo da qual eu me arrependeria amargamente depois...

-Mais tarde , agora preciso que você me dê uma resposta negativa ou positiva em relação à proposta que lhe será apresentada – ele parou encarando-me ,estava sério. Não hesitei.

-É claro que é positiva! - disse num tom até um tanto zombeteiro – Metade da minha divida! Isso é um sonho!

Kyouya sorriu enquanto , em um movimento rápido , anotava algo em sua prancheta. Ele deu as costas à mim e se virou para onde o resto do Host Club se encontrava.

-Atenção todos do Host Club – ele falou em voz alta , todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam para ele , Tamaki-nii se assustou e foi para o mais longe possível de mim que ele podia sem se separar demais do Host Club , pisquei confusa...aí tinha coisa. – à partir da semana que vem , teremos uma nova Hostess no clube – ele se virou para mim , erguendo o braço como se me apresentasse pela primeira vez – Ryuu_**ko**_ , a irmãzinha mais nova de Tamaki-nii e irmã gêmea de Ryuu.

-...ou talvez seja um pesadelo. – murmurei para mim mesma.


	10. The Bad but Cute Type

And Oni and a Devil

Chapter 10 - **The "Bad but Cute" Type**

Eu deveria prestar mais atenção em toda e qualquer reação que as pessoas que estejam propondo algo para mim apresentam enquanto falam comigo.

Aquele momento era uma cena de horror.

Olhando para mim mesma no espelho , eu não conseguia me reconhecer. Se não fosse a pouco altura e os olhos absurdamente azuis que possuo , definitivamente , aquela não era eu.

Os cabelos loiros cor-de-fogo , que antes apresentavam cachos , agora estavam tão lisos e retos quanto qualquer japonesa naquela escola. Estavam soltos e mostravam o quanto os cachos faziam o cabelo parecer menor. Agora ele chegava na minha cintura...com aquele cabelo , eu estava parecendo mais uma versão loira da Izumi Konata de um animê famoso por aqui chamado "Lucky Star".

Eu usava uma camiseta (se é que aquilo poderia ser considerado uma camiseta) de mangas curtas azul bebê que ia apenas até um palmo abaixo dos seios , deixando a minha barriga à mostra. Com uma estrela amarela bem no meio. As mangas eram igualmente amarelas mas com detalhes em azul-marinho. Atrás , um par de asas de anjo estampadas em azul marinho.

Também usava uma espécie de short branco que ficava a apenas um palmo acima de meus joelhos. Um par de meias que iam até os joelhos listradas em azul marinho e branco e um par de tênis azuis-bebê com detalhes em amarelo.

Eu parecia algum tipo de heroína de animê que usa maquiagem para atacar ou se transformar. Rodículo.

E o pior de tudo : Eu havia aceitado tudo aquilo sem reclamar.

Por quê? Era metade da minha dívida que iria pro beleléu! Valia a pena o sacrifício.

No final , podia valer mesmo.

-Ryuuko-chan , está pronta? - ouvi a voz do Ootori do outro lado da cortina. Bufei irritada.

-Já vou , já vou - naquele momento , se fosse em circunstâncias normais (lê-se: não tendo uma queda por um ser de cabelos ruivos), eu definitivamente estaria mais preocupada com a minha reputação de encrenqueira do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas quer saber? A única coisa que ressoava na minha mente naquele momento era "Ele está lá fora. Ele vai me ver assim. O que ele vai pensar?O que raios ele vai dizer?O que raios eu vou dizer?"

E isso tudo era extremamente patético.

E isso tudo era como enfrentar um batalhão de soldados treinados e armados até os dentes.

E isso tudo era uma dragão apaixonado.

Suspirei dando uma olhada em minha aparência uma última em em seco e rumei para as cortinas , abri-as com ambas as mãos e a claridade da sala deixou a minha visão um tanto ofuscada , mas logo pude enxergar tudo.

Tamaki e Benjamine estavam com ambas as mãos dadas um para o outro como se fizesse um "High Ten" baixo com os dedos entrelaçados , ambos olhavam para mim com os olhos brilhando. Kyouya tinha um sorriso malévolo nos lábios , enquanto que , em movimentos rápidos , rabiscava algo em sua fiel tinha um olhar normal , mas não piscava , isso me assustou um pouco. Mori-senpai levava Hunny-senpai nos ombros , o moreno não parecida nenhum pouco comovido com a cena , já o loiro parecia extremamente espantado , ele abraçava o Usa-chan com mais força que o normal. Meu olhar finalmente recaiu sobre os gêmeos.

Ambos me olhavam com a mesma expressão: um misto de espanto e sorriso maroto.

Engoli novamente em seco. O único som que ouvia-se na sala era o som de Kyouya escrevendo.

-RY-CHAN! RY-CHAN! – Hunny-senpai pulou dos ombros de Mori-senpai e veio correndo direto em minha direção. Antes que pudesse reagir , ele pulou em cima de mim me abraçando - RY-CHAN KAWAII DAYO NEEE!!!

-Ry...chan? - eu disse sendo sufocada pelo tipo lolito - Quem disse que você podia me chamar de Ry-chan , Haninozuka?

-Se eu chamar agora a Ryuu de Ryuu-chan, as pessoas vão achar estranho já que eu também chamava o Ryuu de Ryuu-chan , né? - Hunny-senpai disse agora já largando meu pescoço - então eu resolvi chamar a Ryuuko-chan de Ry-chan! Fica mais Kawaii , né?

-Ah! Agora sim eu e Ryuu podemos controlar o Host Club como a família real! Rei e primeira dama! - Tamaki-nii disse enquanto punha um dos braços sobre meus ombros e olhava para o horizonte com os olhos brilhando.

-Ah! a Ryuu tá tão Kawaii!! - agora era Benjamine que parecia mais uma fãn girl louca.

-Mas...Primeira dama só não se aplica para a esposa de algum presidente? - Haruhi ponderou , deixando Tamaki e Benjamine em um estado de frenesi discutindo o que eu poderia ser.

Me afastei da discussão só para deparar-me com Mori-senpai. O fitei esperando alguma reação estranha. Ele sorriu e afagou o meu cabelo como se eu fosse uma espécie de cãozinho.

-Kawaii - ele disse retirando a mão de minha cabeça a indo se juntar a Hunny.

Parei por uns instantes sem entender o que havia sido aquela reação estranha...mas era Mori-senpai , então deixei quieto.

Olhei para frente e vi os gêmeos me encarando. Vi Hikaru me encarando.

-Que foi? - eu disse cruzando os braços sem conseguir encarar os dois direito.

-Fuka Kawaii! - eles disseram em unissono , eu olhei para eles pasma....fuka kawaii...?

-Ruim, porém fofa! - Kyouya disse por trás de mim , escrevendo mais coisas em sua prancheta - Um bom nome para seu novo tipo...

Então eu era "ruim porém fofa"? Isso soava como algum tipo de fetiche de garoto pervertido e desesperado! Mas isso não me incomodava , pelo menos um pouco da fama de ruim continuava de pé.

-Fuka Kawaii....Fukawaii pra encurtar , melhor não? - Hikaru disse , com um daqueles sorrisos marotos de orelha à orelha. Prendi a respiração...sabia que minhas bochechas estavam ficando rosadas.

-Então....eu sou Suou Ryuuko...do tipo Fukawaii! - eu disse tentando imitar o modo de como me apresentei para eles da primeira vez.

É nesta parte da minha história...que tudo começa a mudar lentamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Host Club - 1º dia de tortura sendo uma Hostess:_

De uma coisa eu estava certa: garotos podem ser tão assutadores quanto garotas quando estão juntos de seus Hosts...nessa caso , Hostess...

Eu estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado de Benjamine. Ela fazia o tipo _"Tane no Hana" _ou , flor do vale. Claro que fazia mais sucesso que eu , ela estava a mais tempo no trabalho de Hostess que eu...mas a atenção dos garotos coemeçava a ser direcionada à mim...comecei a ficar um tanto nervosa.

Eu sabia enganar meninas como um Host pois sei como a cabeça de uma garota funciona...o que ela espera em um garoto e tudo mais...

Mas eu definitivamente não sabia o que se passava na cabeça de um garoto , por tanto , eu não sabia como deveria agir! "Devo agir delicadamente fofa mas de um modo ruim"...como raios eu poderia fazer isso afinal?

-Nee...você é irmã do Suou , não é , Ryuuko-chan? - um dos rapazes que antes estavam perto de Benjamine se aproximou de possuía cabelos castanhos e era tão alto quanto Tamaki-nii.

Parei por um instante antes de responder , lembrei-me o que Kyouya havia dito-me antes "terminar todas as sentenças usando 'desu'" , achei estranho quando ele havia me dito isso...mas , no momento , eu não sabia como proceder.

-Ah! H..hai desu!! - eu disse sentada com as costas eretas encostada na cadeira , os joelhos juntos , os pés separados e as mãos em cima das coxas...estava nervosa , não sabia o que fazer.

Logo , um monte de cabeças masculinas se viraram para mim ao som da minha voz , não sabia o que havia feito , mas alguma coisa estava errada.

-Ka..kawaii! - o garoto de cabelos castanhos murmurou com certa cara de espanto. De repente , todos aqueles que viraram-se para mim vieram ao meu encontro , todos com o mesmo brilho estranho no rosto.

-Ryuuko-chan!Quantos anos você tem?

-Ryuuko-chan! Qual sua comida predileta?

-Ryuuko-chan! O que você faz pra passar o tempo?

-Ryuuko-chan..!

Eram muitas as perguntas que me faziam! Eu não sabia por onde começar a responder e nem como responder! Minha mente buscava alguma coisa que poderia me ajudar naquele momento...lembrei uma coisa que Tamaki-nii havia dito-me uma vez..."Nee Ryuu-chan!Sempre que for referir a si mesma ou a mim! Use o nome e nos trate como terceira pessoa!" , podia até ser uma memória inútil , mas naquela hora tinha que servir!

-Ry..Ryuuko tem 15 anos de idade e gosta de Takoyaki desu! Ryuuko gosta de jogar video-game desu! - disse meio que numa tentativa desesperada de prosseguir com o tipo "Fukawaii".

-A irmã do Tamaki é muito kawaii!

-É muito diferente do irmão , galanteador!

-É definitivamente uma família da realeza!

_Tamaki's P.O.V._

Nunca imaginei que a Ryuu-chan poderia ficar tão kawaii e agir de uma forma tão kawaii! E ela leva jeito para ser Hostess! Kyouya definitivamente é , de uma certa forma , poderoso e assustador. Mas tinha algo errado.

E não era o fato de Ryuu estar se vestindo e agindo daquela forma.

Era o fato de Ryuu estar se vestindo e agindo daquela forma sem estar quebrando nem destruindo nada.Não que eu realmente conheça minha irmã tão a fundo desse jeito...fui conhecer ela esse ano mesmo...mas algo estava errado...alguma peça estava fora do lugar.

_Kaoru's P.O.V._

Não importava o quanto falassem de amor nesse clube , nenhum deles realmente era conhecedor do sentimento.

E por quê eu digo isso? Por quê apenas eu estava conseguindo ver o que estava havendo.

Pra começar , Kyouya é um grande tem uma percepção tão boa quanto a minha e sabe muito bem o que esta acontecendo.

Ryuu tem algo pelo meu irmão, e isso começou a ficar bem claro desde o momento em que nós a levamos para casa naquele dia , e apenas acabou sendo exaltado no último pique nique do Host Club. Ryuu não parava de olhar para o Hikaru.

Não apenas isso...mas será que apenas eu notava o quanto ela havia mudado?Desde aquela briga com Fleur , Ryuu tem sido bem menos violenta , bem menos cínica , bem menos vulgar...ela estava perdendo aquilo que a diferenciava do resto. Meu único medo era ela acabar perdendo a alma de prankster...meninas prankster são uma raridade.

Mas eu percebo...o quanto ela , apesar dessa casca de valentona , possui um coração bondoso...e um tanto maculado.

Ryuu é possessiva e odeia perder. Se realmente quisesse tentar ter Hikaru para sí , estaria lutando com tudo que tem e , definitivamente , não pararia enquanto não conseguisse o que queria. Mas ela não o está fazendo.

Por quê ela não está fazendo?Por puro medo e destruir o vínculo que tem conosco. Medo de destruir o vínculo que Tamaki tem conosco. Medo de destruir o vínculo com o Host Club...e medo de destruir o próprio Host Club. Mas ela nunca vai admitir essa fraqueza. Ao invés disso...ela quer aguentar quieta até o momento em que poderá se livrar do Host Club sem ressentimentos , ou seja , quando pagar sua dívida.

Então Kyouya entra com essa frieza e covardia de sempre...

Ele percebeu esse algo que Ryuu tem pelo Hikaru...e também entendeu como funciona a cabeça e o coração de Ryuu...então , o que ele fez? Foi lá e , simplesmente , arranjou um jeito de lucrar com isso. Sabia que Ryuu queria sair o quanto antes do Host Club , quanto menos ela ficar aqui , menos ela terá de aguentar , certo?Um corte na dívida era tudo o que ela mais queria nesse momento! E Kyouya ainda vai acabar querendo lucrar cada vez mais em cima de Ryuu.

O único modo de parar com tudo isso seria se Hikaru e Ryuu pudessem ficar juntos...mas eu realmente não sei se isso é possível..

Olhei de esgoela para meu irmão , ele ria com as clientes , como se não soubesse que Ryuu estava lá , indiferente e totalmente relaxado.

Eu definitivamente não sei se a união desse dois seria possível....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Host Club - término de atividades_

_Still Kaoru's P.O.V._

Espreguicei-me , havia sido outro dia cansativo , mas que valeria a pena quando chegasse em casa e me jogasse na cama. O mesmo sol de fim-de-tarde passava por entre as grandes vidraças da terceira sala de música inundando o Host Club.

-Vou pegar um pouco d'água pra beber , ok? – disse ao Hikaru enquanto me levantava.

-Ah! Pega um copo pra mim também – ele disse afundando mais no sofá , suspirei e fui em direção à mesa principal.

-Nee , Kyo-chan! Como você sabia que a Ry-chan daria uma boa Hostess do tipo Fukawaii? – ouvi a voz de Hunny –senpai ao meu lado conversando com Kyouya. Parei um momento fingindo estar interessado em outra coisa e pus-me a ouvir a conversa.

-Simples , Hunny-senpai – ele disse no tom calmo de sempre – Dentro de qualquer casca dura , há um miolo macio...ela tinha isso dentro dela , só não sabia como colocar pra fora.

Cerrei os punhos com força sem olhar em direção à Kyouya , essa cara realmente estava jogando baixo.

-Que foi , Kaoru? – Kyouya perguntou com sua voz fria com aquela pitada de falsidade. Virei-me para encara-lo , fitando-o com o olhar mais frio que pude fazer , apesar de não ter sido realmente intencional.

-Não é nada , Kyouya-senpai , vim buscar uma água – e com isso , fui acabar o serviço que havia começado.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Voltei ao local onde meu irmão estava sentado , ele agora estava fitando alguma coisa , estranhei , olhei na direção em que ele olhava e lá estava Ryuu , sentada na mesma cadeira que ficara o daí todo , olhava para a janela , parecia pensativa.

-É estranho vê-la assim , não? – Hikaru começou quebrando o silêncio.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei colocando os copos com água na mesinha que estava em nossa frente.

-Lembra do primeiro dia de Host dela? O quanto ela nos atazanou naquele fim de tarde? – ele continuou sem tirar os olhos da loirinha , eu observava meu irmão perplexo...desde quando ele começou com essas ponderações?

-Lembro...- respondi num tom calmo – ela está bonita . não está?

-Bonita? – ele agora dirigiu-se a mim num tom zombeteiro – você pode enfeitar um Oni o quanto você quiser que vai continuar sendo um Oni.

-Ela nunca foi um Oni , Hikaru – murmurei mais para mim mesmo do que para meu irmão , ele não me ouviu.

-Aurore! O que achou do seu primeiro dia como Hostess? – Sakura perguntando enquanto chegava perto de Ryuu aos pulinhos. Ryuu olhou para ela como se tivesse subitamente de alguma viagem.

-Ah...foi... – ela murmurou olhando pro chão , parecia estar procurando as palavras certas para descrever – FOI MELHOR DO QUE EU IMAGINEI! – ela disse saltando da cadeira com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha – VOCÊ VIU? EU TINHA CADA UM DOS MENINOS NA MÃO! E NEM PRECISEI USAR VIOLÊNCIA! MWAHAHÁ!

Ela lembrava o Tamaki em seu estado de entusiasmo , mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios que não chegava nem de longe aos pés de Tamaki. Tinha um sorriso uma criança...

Olhei de esgoela para meu irmão novamente , e lá estava ele fitando-a.

Talvez a união desses dois não estivesse tão fora de alcance assim.


	11. Jelously

**An Oni and a Devil**

Chapter 11 – Jealously

* * *

Ryuu's P.O.V.

Meus dias de Hostess acabaram sendo melhores do que eu imaginava que poderiam ser. Quero dizer... Eu tinha todos os garotos na palma da minha mão! E era a primeira vez que eles gostavam de mim pela minha aparência... Apesar de ser bem fútil, até que era uma sensação legal...

Talvez a única coisa que realmente me incomodava era ver Hikaru rodeado de garotas. Apesar de no começo isso não me afetar nenhum pouco, agora era extremamente ultrajante. Mas eu não podia falar nada... Pelo bem do Host Club, sabe? A questão é... Se eu realmente contasse ao Hikaru sobre os meus novos (e abomináveis) sentimentos por ele, o que seria dos laços do Host Club? Digo... Ele com certeza me rejeitaria, sabe? E o clima no Host Club ia ficar tão desconfortável que era capaz de até as clientes se sentirem mal. E, além do mais, eu não queria destruir laços que Tamaki-nii conseguiu criar tão arduamente.

O ano letivo estava chegando ao fim, logo entraríamos em férias de verão. O Host Club ia ter uma festa de encerramento no ultimo dia de aula, na terceira sala de música mesmo. Eu não estava assim tão animada para ir. Dançar com vários garotos que não eram o Hikaru não me parecia uma idéia tão legal. Mas poxa, comida de graça! E além do mais, Kyouya havia prometido um abaixamento considerável na minha divida se eu aceitasse. Lindo, não?

Lá estávamos nós na terceira sala de música. Todos trabalhavam fazendo os últimos preparativos para a festa. Como era de se esperar, Tamaki-nii providenciou a mim o tipo de roupa que eu não usaria de jeito nenhum em condições normais: Um cosplay de sailor com direito a orelhas e cauda de gatinho. De acordo com Kyouya, eu era um tipo de garota-fetiche, sabe? A coisa mais repulsiva possível, mas me rendia clientes. Então estava valendo.

Eu e Benjamine ajeitávamos arranjos de flores nas mesas. Ela parecia muito animada. Claro que ela ainda continuava a me importunar com a história toda do Hikaru. Era sempre _O Hikaru vai estar lá _ou _Para de babar! Ta pensando no Hikaru, é_? Irritante... Mas ela era assim com o Serge também.

-Coloca as rosas azuis com as amarelas naquela mesa que eu me viro com esse aqui, Aurore... – Ela disse concentrando-se no próprio arranjo. Eu suspirei e fui arrumar as flores azuis e amarelas. Não que eu fosse boa em arrumar arranjos, mas minhas notas em Artes sempre foram as melhores no fundamental...

Mal eu comecei a arrumar as rosas. Um gêmeo veio ao meu encontro.

-Precisa de ajuda?

-Não, obrigada, Kaoru.

Ele suspirou sentando-se numa das cadeiras da mesa em que eu estava trabalhando com o arranjo. Ele cruzou os braços na mesa e apoiou a cabeça sobre eles. Não havia mais ninguém perto de nós. Tamaki conversava animadamente com Kyouya que tinha sua fiel prancheta em mãos em um dos cantos da sala. Hikaru ajudava Mori senpai e Hunny senpai a trocar alguns moveis de lugar. Haruhi estava na cozinha.

-Ryuu... O que você acha do meu irmão? – Kaoru disse do nada. A pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

-C... Como assim, Kaoru?

-Ah... Você sabe... – ele disse sorrindo marotamente. – Ele é interessante...?

-Bãh... Se eu disser que sim, vou acabar chamando você de interessante, né! Vocês são gêmeos uni vitelinos, apesar de diferentes...

Ele suspirou rindo. Eu continuei a arrumar o arranjo. Um pequeno silêncio se instalou entre nós dois.

-Eu já percebi... – ele disse sem olhar pra mim. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Percebeu o quê?

-Você sabe do que eu estou falando... – ele respondeu encarando-me. – Não adianta negar, Ryuu...

Então Kaoru sabia... Eu o encarei com o cenho franzido. O que ele queria? Me chantagear?

-É, e daí? – eu disse num tom desafiador. – Pode deixar que eu não vou matar seu irmão não, tá?

-Pretende contar pra ele?

Eu parei segurando uma rosa azul. Suspirei.

-Não... Não nessa vida... – eu respondi voltando a arrumar o arranjo.

-Esperar passar então? – ele perguntou ainda com a cabeça apoiada nos braços.

-É... E se quando eu sair do Host Club ainda persistir, eu até conto... – Eu disse sem olhar para o Kaoru. – Mas por enquanto, em prol do Host Club, eu tenho que agüentar quieta... Não é um problema assim tão grande, já agüentei três anos uma vez...

-Puxa, as suas duram, heim? – ele exclamou. – De qualquer forma... Te aconselharia a contar... Sabe... Esquece essa história de Host Club. No final quem leva todo o dano é você sozinha, não? A escolha é sua , Ryuu...

Ele se levantou e foi se juntar ao irmão me deixando meio sem palavras com o arranjo em mãos.

A festa passou sem muitas confusões. Dancei com 17 rapazes diferentes e não consegui guardar o nome de nenhum deles... Claro que me segurei para não destroncar o pescoço de todas as garotas com quem Hikaru dançou, mas isso foi um caso à parte.

* * *

Estávamos nos últimos dias de Julho, dia 26 pra ser mais exata. As férias verão haviam apenas começado. Eram 6 da manhã e eu estava ainda em meu décimo quinto sono. Não é como se eu realmente não quisesse aproveitar ao máximo as férias de verão como Tamaki-nii que acorda todos os dias as 6 da manhã pra passear, mas eu tinha meu próprio jeito de aproveitar as férias. E não envolvia acordar cedo. Desde a festa de encerramento, as palavras de Kaoru ressoavam em minha cabeça. E se ele estivesse certo? E se, no fim das contas eu devesse contar ao Hikaru? Tentei tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça. Havia prometido para mim mesma que, depois de Serge, eu não ia me apaixonar por mais ninguém... E a promessa já havia sido quebrada...

-Ryuu-chan! Ryuu-chan! Venha rápido! – Tamaki entrou praticamente estourando a porta do meu quarto me acordando no processo. – A Haruhi sumiu do mapa! Precisamos achá-la! Vamos! Vamos!

Sem que eu pudesse protestar, ele me pegou pelo pulso. Quando me dei conta, estava dentro de um helicóptero junto com todo os Host Club, incluindo Benjamine.

-Haruhi não atende o telefone e quando tocamos a campainha, ninguém atende! Tenho tentado falar com elas desde o começo das férias, mas não consigo! – Tamaki disse aflito. – Kyouya disse que ela esta em Karuizawa e é pra lá que estamos indo!

-Erm... Não era mais fácil tentarmos contatar o pai dela...? – Benjamine perguntou.

-Pensamos nisso... – Kaoru disse.

-... Mas é mais divertido ver o Tono passar vergonha! – Hikaru completou

-Vocês são dois demônios mesmo... – Benjamine comentou.

Passados um tempo voando. Tamaki abriu a porta do helicóptero com um megafone em mãos. Sim, ele gosta de passar vergonha...

-HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIII! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEEEEM? PAPAI ESTÁ AQUIIIIIIII!

-Ai meu Pai do céu... – eu murmurei. – Esse cara é mesmo meu parente?

* * *

-Como estão vocês? Meu nome é Sonoda Misuzu! Eu sou o dono do estabelecimento! – um travesti extremamente, como diria a Benjamine, "cheguei" disse. Aparentemente Haruhi estava trabalhando na pensão dele. O lugar não era muito chique mas era devidamente limpo e organizado. Ideal para se passar as férias de verão.

-Ouvi dizer que você é um colega de trabalho de Ranka-san, não é? – Kyouya disse. Cruzes, o quatro olhos já tinha pesquisado tudo o que se tinha para pesquisar sobre o local...

-Sim sim! Eu tenho vindo a esse lugar nos últimos dois verões! Sempre foi meu sonho ser o dono de uma pensão bonitinha como essa! – o travesti respondeu. – Claro que ela ainda não é tão famosa, por tanto eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente para pagar um empregado... Mas como o Ranka foi viajar e não tinha com quem deixar a Haruhi, eu acabei a aceitando aqui!

-O pai da Haruhi foi viajar e a deixou sozinha? – Benjamine comentou. – Mas que mancada...

-De qualquer forma! Vocês já podem ir pra casa, viu? Vamos nos ver assim que as aulas começarem de qualquer forma! Deixe pelo menos que eu passe as férias de verão livres de vocês! – Haruhi disse já nos empurrando pra fora da pensão. De uma forma ou de outra, eu até a entendia.

-Regra escolar número 19 : Os alunos não podem trabalhar. – Kyouya disse tirando um livreto do bolso, O cara me assusta.

-Pra quê você carrega as regras da escola consigo...? – perguntei num tom irônico. Ele deu de ombros.

-É conveniente...

-Você ouviu? Ela conseguiu um emprego sem antes de notificar a escola! – Hikaru disse num tom de falsa severidade para Kaoru.

-Nossa! Que coragem! – Kaoru respondeu a Hikaru no mesmo tom. Eu ri.

-Sabe... Viagens pra fora do pais estão ficando cansativas... – Benjamine comentou.

-Realmente... – eu concordei.

-Está decidido! Passaremos as férias de verão aqui nessa pensão como clientes VIP! Afinal, somo livres para passarmos as férias aonde quisermos, não? – Tamaki disse. Jurei ter visto Haruhi ter um ataque cardíaco.

-Então... Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... Só tem um quarto sobrando e os anfitriões estão numa competição para ver quem é o mais "refrescante". E o Misuzu é o juiz? – perguntei para Benjamine. Estávamos sentadas nas mesas de madeira da pensão. Kyouya estava conosco.

-Exatamente... – ela respondeu tomando um gole de seu suco de maracujá. Eu suspirei. Não era mais fácil simplesmente tirar nos dados?

Observávamos Mori consertar uma mesa de madeira que estava bamba enquanto Tamaki e Hunny tentavam consertar a cerca. Hikaru e Kaoru cuidavam das hóspedes lá dentro. Estava uma tarde bem agitada.

-Sabe, Aurore... – Bejamine disse. – Caso o Tamaki ganhe, você vai ficar aqui com ele?

-Acho que vou, né...? – eu disse levianamente. Afinal, eu precisava ficar perto do meu irmão...

-Mas só tem uma cama em cada quarto... – Haruhi comentou. Eu pisquei duas vezes. Espera ai... O assoalho é de madeira, então é impossível dormir no chão... E só tendo uma cama... Eu ouvi Benjamine rindo e me virei para ela. Ela estava com aquela cara de "momento MOE".

-NEM QUE ME PAGUEM EU DURMO COM O MEU IRMÃO NA MESMA CAMA! – eu berrei batendo a mão na mesa.

-Então é melhor que você não deixe que ele ganhe, não é? – Kyouya disse ajeitando as óculos. Ele tinha razão.

-Tá na hora de um pouco de destruição ao estilo Ryuu! – eu disse me levantando.

Plano da Ryuu de impedir que o Tamaki ganhe – Etapa 1.

Eu corria com tudo para a cerca que Tamaki e Hunny concertavam. Tamaki me viu.

-Ah! Oi Ryuu-cha...

Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar, a cerca saiu voando em mil pedacinhos pelos ares graças ao maravilhoso golpe "voadora Ryuu". Hunny e Tamaki ficaram chocados. Mas eu corri para longe antes que eles pudessem dizer alguma outra coisa. Misuzu chegou logo depois.

-A cerca foi destruída! E essa cara de espanto não é nem um pouco refrescante! Menos 20 pontos!

Plano da Ryuu de impedir que o Tamaki ganhe – Etapa 16

Eu já estava exausta de seguir meu irmão por aí só para impedi-lo de ganhar a competição. Até trouxeram a Antoinette (a cadela de Tamaki) para tentar ajudar o Tamaki a ganhar. Eu havia conseguido estragar todas as outras 15 tentativas. O dia já estava chegando ao fim, logo não precisaria mais seguir Tamaki. Estava quase entrando na pensão quando uma musica preencheu o lugar. Era alguém tocando piano. Alguém não... Tamaki-nii...

Era óbvio! O Tamaki-nii tocava piano como ninguém! Claro que ganharia muitos pontos com isso! Precisava pará-lo imediatamente! Estava a ponto de correr para dentro quando uma voz chamou minha atenção.

-Ah droga... Kyouya conseguiu... Sabíamos que Tono não havia percebido a presença do piano desde o momento em que entrou aqui...

-Ah... Kaoru... – eu disse. – Ué, cadê o Hikaru?

-Foi jogar um lixo fora...

-Alias... Vocês sabem que o quarto só tem uma cama, né? – eu disse. Kaoru deu de ombros.

-Caso ganhássemos, é só ir buscar uma cama de um dos hotéis que a nossa família tem na cidade...

-Puxa! A família de vocês tem hotéis até aqui? – eu disse impressionada. Ele parecia confuso.

-Ué... Os Suou também tem uma...

-Quê? – eu perguntei incrédula.

-Os Suou tem um hotel por aqui. Bem grande até...

-Maldito quatro-olhos... Enganou-me... – murmurei para mim mesma.

-E caso não desse pra pegar a cama, nós podemos dormir na mesma cama.

-Você dois são bem unidos, não...? – eu comentei. Eu não sabia o que era ter um irmão, afinal, conheci o meu no começo daquele ano...

-É, acho que sim... Quero dizer, nós estamos juntos desde que nascemos... E nunca tivemos nenhum amigo além de nós mesmos... – ele disse levianamente. – Na verdade, achávamos que o mundo estava repleto apenas de pessoas idiotas não faz muito tempo...

-Entendo perfeitamente... – eu respondi. – Costumava pensar a mesma coisa quando estava na França... Sabe, né? Os únicos amigos que eu tinha eram a Benjamine e mais outros três... O resto das pessoas só me procuravam para tentar me derrotar... Acho que é o que se ganha por ser muito diferente, né?

Senti uma mão sobre os meus cabelos. Olhei para cima e vi Kaoru sorrindo.

-Se for você, acho que deixaríamos que dormisse conosco. E aí, quer dormir na mesma cama, conosco?

-Ahn... Não... – eu disse.

-Ué, por quê?

-Não caberíamos os três numa cama de solteiro... – Kaoru riu. Olhei para cima só para encontrar com um Kaoru sorrindo.

Só que vi outra coisa também. Alguém tentara abrir a janela e esta simplesmente se desconectou das dobradiças e vinha caindo na direção da cabeça de Kaoru. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu segurei o garoto pelos ombros com força e me joguei para trás. Por pouco a janela não atingiu o ruivo em cheio.

-Kaoru! Kaoru! Tudo bem? – eu disse. Ele parecia ainda assustado. Havia um pequeno corte em sua bochecha devido, provavelmente, a um caco de vidro que voou da janela estilhaçada.

-KAORU! RYUU! – Hikaru gritou vindo ao nosso encontro

-Eu to bem... E você? – ele disse. Hikaru se ajoelhou ao nosso lado.

-Você está com um corte... – eu disse. Hikaru abraçou o irmão com força.

-Ah, calma. É só um corte! Nada demais... – Kaoru disse. -... Hikaru?

-Não me assuste desse jeito... –Hikaru disse.

A próxima coisa que eu ouvi foi uma multidão da garotas berrando e um Misuzu com os olhos brilhando gritando:

-CEM PONTOS! VOCÊ SÃO OS CAMPEÕES!

"Certo... "eu pensava comigo mesma "Os gêmeos ganharam a competição e o quarto na pensão... Posso curtir meu verão numa boa, agora!".

Ah, como eu estava enganada...

Tamaki-nii fez questão que todos os membros do clube se hospedassem no Hotel da nossa família e passassem aquela semana de férias todos juntos... O que significava uma semana a mais na minha vida com o Hikaru. (Claro que isso era bom... Mas na época, era péssimo! Ainda mais depois da minha decisão de me manter absolutamente calada). Além disso, Tamaki-nii fez questão de ficar ligando para Haruhi a cada 10 minutos porque ele tinha medo que os gêmeos pudessem 'aprontar alguma para cima da filhinha'. Talvez tudo corresse numa boa se os meus problemas tivessem acabado aí...

Na manhã seguinte, fomos à pensão de Misuzu. Tamaki chegou mais cedo porque queria 'aprender mais sobre a pensão'ou algo assim. Loucuras de Tamaki, não pergunte...

-Aurore, quer ir dar uma passeada pela cidade? – Sakura perguntou. Estávamos sentadas em uma das poltronas da pensão enquanto Tamaki-nii e os outros Hosts debatiam e discutiam como de costume. Hikaru parecia mais bonito que o normal... Talvez fosse apenas impressão... Apenas não...

-Hum... ? Ah... Claro... – eu respondi me levantando. Era um costume meu de Benjamine as vezes andar a esmo pelas ruas de Paris. As vezes passávamos o dia todo caminhando pelos Bulevares, só pra no fim do dia observar o pôr-do-sol às margens do Sena junto com os outros.

Acabamos saindo sem que ninguém percebesse. Dei uma ultima olhada em Hikaru antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim. Benjamine pareceu perceber pelo modo como riu.

-Vai falar pra ele? – ela perguntou sorrindo de seu modo 'girly-maroto'.

-E depois acabar como da ultima vez? Nem pensar...

-Nunca se sabe, Aurore! Não custa nada...

-Você é que pensa... – murmurei. Mas acho que Benjamine não ouviu.

Acabamos passando a tarde toda tomando sorvete, visitando algumas lojinhas plebéias de souvenires. Um programa bem ao estilo "Tamaki". Mas o que podíamos fazer? Não é como se fosse uma cidade com várias coisas para se fazer. Quando demos por nós, o sol já se punha. Pusemo-nos a voltar para a pensão. A aquela altura , Tamaki-nii já deve ter se dado conta do nosso desaparecimento. Mas, ao voltarmos à pensão, não fomos recebidas por um Tamaki desesperado como achei que iríamos. O clima estava um tanto... Pesado? Todos estavam quietos... Até mesmo Haruhi.

-Quem morreu? – Benjamine perguntou. Kaoru logo percebeu nossa presença e suspirou. Percebi que Hikaru não estava no recinto.

-Hikaru teve um ataque de ciúme... – Kyouya respondeu sentado em uma das poltronas enquanto bebericava sua xícara de café. – Por causa de um amigo de Haruhi ...

-Ah... – foi o que respondi. Bem típico de Hikaru... Mas ainda sim, me incomodava. Quero dizer, se Hikaru sentia ciúmes de um amigo de Haruhi, queria dizer que ele gostava... ? É... Definitivamente. Ele não sempre a rotulava como "seu brinquedo pessoal"? Não que isso me abalasse tanto. Era algo que eu já presumia fazia um dando meia volta.

-Aonde você vai, Ryuu? – Kaoru perguntou da onde estava sentado.

-Voltar pro Hotel. O dia foi meio cansativo, sabe? – respondi fechando a porta atrás de mim. Nem Benjamine ousou me seguir. Ela entendia como eu estava me sentindo.

Benjamine Sakura's P.O.V.

Os passos de Aurore logo sumiram. Eu pude até mesmo ouvir o coração dela rachando-se outra vez. Claro que provavelmente somente eu entendia. Da ultima vez foi a mesma coisa... A luz sumiu dos olhos azuis dela por um tempo... Com sorte, dessa vez, ela superava mais rápido. Não que da ultima vez ela tenha demorado muito... Quero dizer, eu não sei o quanto ela demorou da ultima vez, já que fui morar em Taiwan logo depois que Ryuu se declarou. Mas eu soube que ela fuçou arrasada por uns meses.

-Sakura... – ouvi Kaoru me chamando. Eu virei só para encontrá-lo na porta da varanda fazendo sinal para que eu o acompanhasse. Eu o fiz. Logo, ele fechou a porta atrás de nós. O céu estava estrelado e uma suave brisa acariciava a pele...

-Que foi, Kaoru? – perguntei. Ele sentou-se no degrau da varanda suspirando.

-Você já percebeu, né? – ele começou. – Que a Ryuu...

-Gosta do seu irmão? – eu completei. Ele confirmou com a cabeça. – É... Fui a primeira... Mas ele parece ter sentimentos pela Haru-chan, não é? Ela também já percebeu isso...

-Na verdade ele ainda não sabe se é pela Ryuu ou pela Haruhi... – ele respondeu. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Não sabe... ? – eu perguntei meio abobada. – Ele te disse isso?

-Não... – Kaoru respondeu. – Mas eu sei disso porque sinto a mesma coisa...

-Está me dizendo que você também não sabe se tem sentimentos pela Ryuu ou pela Haruhi e acha que seu irmão sente o mesmo? – perguntei num tom debochado. – Vocês dois são gêmeos, mas todos possuem gostos diferentes! Qual é...

-Até pouco tempo eu e o Hikaru possuíamos apenas nós mesmos... – ele respondeu – E desde sempre nossos gostos foram similares... Então eu te afirmo, o Hikaru tem sentimentos pela Haruhi ou pela Ryuu...

-Então é bom o Hikaru pensar logo nisso, porque a Ryuu já o considerou fora de questão! Se ele se prolongar mais uma semana pra se decidir e, por acaso, escolher a Ryuu, pode ser que ela não o aceite por puro orgulho! – eu disse num tom meio desesperado. Kaoru suspirou.

-A Ryuu... Já se apaixonou antes?

-Já sim... Se declarou e foi rejeitada... – respondi olhando para as estrelas.

-Por isso ela não parece ter um pingo de autoconfiança esta quando está perto do Hikaru... – ele murmurou. Logo vi um sorriso maroto brotando nos lábios de Kaoru. – Sakura-san... Eu tenho um plano!


	12. Meaningless Words

An Oni And a Devil

Chapter 12 – **Meaningless Words**

**

* * *

**

Acordei no dia seguinte mais tarde do que eu esperava. Já eram 13:17. Eu levantei meio cambaleante. No final, passara a noite anterior num estado meio acordada, meio dormindo. A aquela altura, Tamaki-nii e os outros já estavam na pensão de Misuzu. Uma alvorada de lembranças do dia anterior me reviraram levemente o estômago e repentinamente eu não estava com vontade de ir para lá. Nenhuma mesmo. O que vocês esperavam? Não era como se eu realmente conseguiria agir normalmente agora que tudo apontava que Hikaru tinha sentimentos por Haruhi.

Me levantei suspirando. Coloquei a primeira peça de roupa que encontrei e me pus a descer as escadas e ir em direção à pensão. Estava estranhando o fato de Tamaki-nii não me acordar naquela manhã... Provavelmente Benjamine o impedira. Ela sabe quando eu dou para conversar e não dou; e naquela manhã eu definitivamente não estava dando.

-Ô de casa... Tamaki-nii? Benjamine? – eu disse entrando. Não havia ninguém no saguão de entrada... O lugar estava estranhamente quieto demais.

-Ah! Ryuu-san! Bom dia! – Misuzu me cumprimentou saindo da cozinha. – Todos os garotos saíram hoje de manhã... Não sei bem aonde foram, mas Tamaki-san me ligou agora pouco e disse que já estava à caminho!

-Ah... – eu respondi. Tamaki-nii e os hosts saindo sem me avisar? Isso soava estranho... Estranho até demais...

-Fique a vontade, Ryuu-san! Se quiser, eu preparo algo pra você comer!

-Ah! Não precisa se incomodar não... – eu respondi e sentei-me numa poltrona perto da janela. Algumas nuvens estavam começando a se aglomerar no céu; tudo indicava que choveria mais tarde. Particularmente, eu não gostava muito de chuvas fininhas... Mas amava tempestades. Se pelo menos uma tempestade viesse para poder me acalmar um pouco, eu agradeceria. Logo várias vozes vindas da entrada chamaram a minha atenção e o Host Club todo entrou pela porta entrada.

-Ah! Aurore! – Benjamine disse vindo ao meu encontro. –Até que enfim, heim? Pensei que nunca acordaria!

-É... Tá legal... Aonde vocês foram? – perguntei. Estava estranhando a ausência de Hikaru e Haruhi.

-Hika-chan e Haru-chan estão num encontro agora! Estávamos só cuidando para que tudo corresse bem! – Hunny-senpai disse. Eu suspirei.

-Um encontro heim? E por quê vocês voltaram?

-Tudo pareceu começar a correr bem... Então resolvemos voltar. – Kyouya disse. Ele me fitava de seu modo frio de sempre... Só que dessa vez parecia me analisar por cima dos óculos. Um arrepio correu pela minha espinha.

-Aurore! Vamos jogar cartas pra matar tempo? – Benjamine disse. Kaoru se aproximou também.

-Opa! Eu também jogo! – ele disse.

-Está certo... – eu respondi suspirando. Benjamine começou a embaralhar as cartas.

As horas passaram como dias, independente de estarmos nos divertindo ou não. Eu estava apreensiva... Sabia que a qualquer momento Hikaru apareceria com Haruhi, os dois abraçadinhos e no maior clima romântico. Eu vomitaria...

Tamaki-nii estava agindo estranho. Ele estava quieto, mas andava de um lado para o outro como se estivesse preocupado e dando breves espiadas pela janela. Quando começou a chover, ele pareceu se preocupar ainda mais.

O barulho do primeiro trovão pareceu musica para os meus ouvidos. Por um breve instante, todas as minhas preocupações foram levadas para longe.

Mas logo o celular de Kaoru tocou.

-É o Hikaru... – ele disse atendendo o celular. Tamaki pareceu prender a respiração. – Alô, Hikaru?... Você está voltando pra cá a pé? E a Haruhi?... Como é... ? Você brigou com ela e a deixou sozinha?

Eu e meu irmão tivemos a mesmíssima reação. Mas Tamaki foi mais rápido e logo tomou o celular das mãos de Kaoru.

-Hikaru... Você não a viu entrando no carro com o Arai, viu? Se não viu, volte agora e ache Haruhi! – um irmão falava num tom tão sério que se fosse em condições normais, me assustaria...

Mas a minha raiva estava gritando mais alto...

Tomei o celular das mãos de Tamaki-nii com mais força que esperava.

-Você vai voltar neste instante e buscar a Haruhi... Está me ouvindo? Está chovendo o mundo lá fora, e você foi mesquinho o suficiente pra deixá-la sozinha... ? – minha voz saia meio tremida. Talvez fosse a junção da tristeza e da raiva... Hikaru tentou responder algo, mas eu o cortei.– Você é responsável por ela, Hikaru... VOCÊ NÃO PODE SIMPLESMENTE ABANDONÁ-LA, SEU IMBECIL! DEIXA DE SER EGOISTA E PENSE UM POUCO EM COMO OS OUTROS SE SENTEM! – Com isso, eu lancei o celular de volta nas mãos de Tamaki e sai a passos firmes pela chuva. Benjamine tentou me chamar, mas eu fechei a porta da pensão com força.

A chuva caia forte em minha cabeça, mas eu não parei para apreciá-la. Eu andava a passos apressados pelas ruas desertas. Inconscientemente eu acabei indo em direção do hotel dos Suou. Eu estava muito brava... Mas muito brava mesmo... E nem era realmente com o Hikaru, mas com toda a situação em si. Flashes de memória da época do Serge passavam pela minha cabeça...

_Memórias de como nós nos conhecemos, naquele dia ensolarado às margens do Sena..._

Um raio iluminava os céus seguido do estrondo do trovão...

_O dia que passamos o dia todo apenas rindo..._

Mais um raio iluminou meu rosto...

_O dia em que me dei conta que o amava... _

Novamente um outro raio

_Os dias que passamos juntos, eu sempre o apoiando em o que quer que ele precisasse..._

As gotas de chuva batiam com cada vez mais violência em meu rosto.

_E pra quê? Só pra no final tudo ir por água a baixo... Tudo aquilo..._

Benjamine Sakura's P.O.V.

Tamaki tentou ir atrás de Ryuu, mas Kyouta o interceptou. Eu olhei de esgoela para Kaoru. Ele parecia sorrir. Kaoru havia mencionado seu plano ontem... Mas até agora não havia visto nada que remetesse a idéia de ajudar Ryuu... Talvez ele tivesse mentido para mim...? Talvez... Afinal de contas, o que ele ganharia com Ryuu e Hikaru juntos?

Logo ouvimos um estrondo na porta e Hikaru apareceu levando Haruhi no colo.

Todos pareceram esquecer Ryuu por um instante e foram ao socorro de Haruhi. Kaoru parabenizava o irmão por algum motivo enquanto Tamaki não parava de atormentar a garota. Hikaru pareceu olhar em volta... Só então ele pareceu perceber a ausência de Ryuu.

-Eu levo uma bronca dela e ela ainda some? Onde está aquela Oni?

-Assim que ela desligou o celular, ela saiu apressada lá pra fora... Ela parecia nervosa... – Kaoru respondeu levianamente. Por um segundo eu achei que Hikaru iria rir pela cara de espanto que ele tinha feito. Mas ao invés disso, deu meia volta e saiu pela chuva, sem antes murmurar algo como "essas mulheres só me dão trabalho...".

-Hikaru! – Tamaki chamou. Mas o garoto não respondeu. Eu cruzei os braços e encarei Kaoru.

-Esse era seu plano, gênio? Mandar o Hikaru num encontro com a Haruhi só pra deixar Ryuu no pior estado possível e agora mandá-lo atrás dela só para que ele veja a forma decadente em que ela se encontra? – eu bradei da maneira mais fria que encontrei. Kaoru me encarou sorrindo de seu modo maroto.

-Hikaru acabou de fazer a escolha dele... – ele disse. – Ele acabou de escolher Ryuu...

Ryuu's P.O.V.

Claro que eu não podia simplesmente entrar no Hotel dos Suou encharcada dos pés à cabeça... Talvez pudesse, afinal eu era a filha do dono... Mas ainda sim não queria. A chuva diminuira um pouco, mas ainda estava bem forte... Eu continuei a caminhar... A parte boa era que, além de estar chovendo, o Hotel ficava numa área isolada da cidade... Numa colina.

Encontrei um espaço para me sentar bem no pico da colina, e foi o que eu fiz. Não estava mais tão brava... Apenas um tanto melancólica. O que eu diria aos outros hosts quando os encontrasse? Eu não estava tentando evitar a todo custo esconder esses meus sentimentos pelo Hikaru... ? Eu não estava tentado proteger o Host Club?

-E novamente Aurore Ryuu Grantaine Suou falha... – murmurei.

-E no que você falhou, Ryuu? – uma voz horrivelmente familiar falou atrás de mim. Meu coração falhou uma batida.

-O que você quer, Hitachiin? – perguntei entre os dentes. – Te mandaram me arrastar de volta só porque você já estava molhado?

Ele não respondeu. Por um segundo eu achei que tivesse ido embora. Mas no segundo seguinte, lá estava ele sentando ao meu lado.

-Você briga comigo e agora quer saber porque eu vim te procurar? Pra tirar satisfações, oras...

Eu não respondi. Nem ao menos ousava encará-lo.

-Desculpa, ok?

-Quê... ?

-Desculpa... –ele repetiu. – Sei lá... Eu sei que eu agi como um idiota, mas eu não sei o que te deixou brava.

Eu quase ri do modo encabulado de como ele estava falando.

-Esquece isso... – eu disse suspirando. – Besteira minha... Sério...

-Se fosse besteira sua, você estaria berrando comigo como de costume... – ele parou repentinamente me encarando como se eu fosse algum tipo de bicho de sete cabeças. – Você esteve chorando... ?

-Ahn... ? – eu respondi. Não sabia se estivera chorando ou não... Com a chuva e todo resto é quase impossível perceber... Mas se o meu rosto estivesse vermelho...

Hikaru não disse mais nada. Ele apenas colocou um dos braços em volta de meus ombros. E nós ficamos assim até a chuva passar...

_Nada pode ser comunicado sem palavras._

_Mas se você realmente se importa com alguém_

_Mesmo os menores detalhes são importantes de se perceber..._


End file.
